Kurt and Blaine and Jeff
by freddia
Summary: Blaine nunca vio a Kurt mas que como un amigo... Kurt nunca habia visto a Jeff antes ¿Que pasara cuando se vean los tres al mismo tiempo?  Klaine con Jeff como tercero en discordia
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Estaba tan enojado que podía romper algo. Maldita la hora en que lo invito a esa estúpida fiesta en casa de Rachel.

Habían discutido en el bar luego de que Blaine aceptara su cita con Rachel… pero eso no era lo que realmente le molestaba… la duda de Blaine era lo que le enfurecía. Por fin encontraba a alguien como el, a alguien tan seguro y orgulloso de ser gay… era muy feo sentirse así de decepcionado con una persona. Encima le había echado cosas en cara, como no apoyarlo y juzgarlo, luego se había ido ofendido y tuvo que pagar la cuenta… aunque eso no había sido para tanto.

En la sala de los Warblers se sentía a gusto, iría allí a descargarse un poco tocando el piano tal vez… o lo que fuera. Estaba tan enojado que cuando entro y no vio a nadie azoto la puerta con fuerza, camino hasta uno de los sillones y se dejo caer allí largando un profundo y largo suspiro.

-¿Mal dia, Hummel?- escucho una voz.

Kurt se dio la vuelta asustado para encontrarse con Jeff que lo miraba curioso.

-Lo siento, pensé que no había nadie.

-No hay problema ¿Me puedo sentar?- dijo, señalando el lugar junto a Kurt.

-Claro.

-Entonces…- comenzó Jeff- Nunca hablamos mucho nosotros dos.

-Es verdad, compartimos historia, matemáticas y literatura… pero tu te sientas detrás en todas y yo hasta adelante.

-Ja, si, nunca me gusto mucho sentarme adelante.

-¿Vienes desde tu primer año a Dalton?- pregunto Kurt, esos tipos de conversaciones siempre lo calmaban.

-Asi es, siempre vivimos aquí ¿Por qué te cambiaste?

-Larga historia, problemas de intolerancia en mi otra escuela.

-¿Te molestaban por ser gay?

-Asi es.

-Que mal, yo por suerte nunca tuve que pasar por eso al venir aquí siempre.

-Tienes suerte- y cuando dijo eso, Kurt reacciono-… espera ¿Eres gay?

-Si ¿No lo sabias?

-No…

-Eso nos pasa por no hablar tan seguido.

Kurt lo miraba desde otra perspectiva ahora, su rostro blanco, su cabello rubio lacio… natural, increíble. De pronto aparto la vista, esperaba que Jeff no se hubiese dado cuenta de que lo había mirado tan detenidamente.

-¿Me pasas tu celular? Creo que no lo tengo- pidió Jeff.

-Claro- le respondió Kurt.

Jeff fue hasta la mesa que estaba detrás de la puerta y recogió sus libros, Kurt comprendió porque no lo había visto al entrar, estaba algo oculto allí. De pronto, cuando su compañero se volvió a sentar Kurt observo algo que lo dejo maravillado.

-Oh dios… ¿Es el nuevo bolso Louis Vuitton para hombre?

-Si… mi tia trabaja en la empresa, es una de las gerentes y siempre me regala lo último.

Kurt abrió la boca sin poder creerlo aun.

-La gerente de Louis Vuitton, ¿Margaret Monaghan?

-Si, es la hermana de mi mama.

-Oh dios… ella escribe la columna de moda en la revista Vogue.

-Exacto- le respondió Jeff con una sonrisa.

De pronto los chicos se adentraron en una conversación muy divertida, llena de risas y cosas en común.

Mientras tanto Blaine no había bajado a comer, se sentía muy mal con todo, con lo que había pasado con Kurt y con el mismo… jamás pensó que tendría dudas respecto a su sexualidad… maldito alchool, jamás volvería a tomar ni una gota. Pero estaba convenido en que su salida con Rachel le aclararía ese punto.

Sintió que golpeaban la puerta y luego de dar permiso su amigo Wes entro.

-¿Todo bien? No bajaste a cenar.

-Si, no me siento muy bien.

-Anímate amigo, es viernes, vamos a la sala de reunión a cantar canciones tontas y despejarnos un poco.

-No lo se.

-Anda, todos esperamos ansiosos los viernes. Te esperamos ahí, no somos nada sin nuestra voz líder.

Ese comentario lo hizo sonreír... pero no sabía si debería ir, estaría Kurt con su cara de reproche y aun estaba algo enojado con el, aunque en cierta forma el comprendía ese enojo, lo había decepcionado, inclusive el se sentía decepcionado de si mismo… tal vez lo mejor sería ir y pedirle disculpas, arreglar las cosas y hablar más sinceramente, explicarle que solo quería salir con ella para descartar esas tontas dudas.

A pocos pasos de llegar a la sala ya se escuchaba la música en alto, mucho mas alto de lo permitido, cuando puso su mano en la manija pudo sentir la vibración, la música estaba demasiado alta, seguramente serian castigados. La canción "Telephone" de Lady Gaga sonaba al máximo en su introducción y Blaine rio, Kurt siempre cantaba gaga los viernes.

Abrió la puerta pero allí se quedo paralizado, sobre la mesa estaban Kurt y Jeff con sus uniformes desarreglados, de echo, el rubio tenia la corbata atada en la cabeza, sin su chaqueta y con la camisa algo abierta y fuera del pantalón… Kurt estaba idéntico, solo que sin la corbata en la cabeza.

"_Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy_

_Just a second_

_It's my favorite song they're gonna play_

_And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh?_

_You shoulda made some plans with me_

_You knew that I was free_

_And now you won't stop calling me_

_I'm kinda busy"_

De pronto Kurt dejo salir su voz en todo su esplendor, se oía y veía tan bien que Blaine estaba algo hipnotizado. Parecían que interpretaban a una pareja paliándose cantando cada una de las estrofas, como si se contestaran. Sus compañeros Warblers estaban por demás de entretenidos bailando, algunos hasta subido en los sillones, Wes estaba subido a los hombros de Thad y paliaban contra Logan y Nick que estaban en igualdad de condiciones ¿Que carajo era todo ese desorden?

"_Stop callin'_

_Stop callin'_

_I don't wanna think anymore_

_I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor_

_Stop callin'_

_Stop callin'_

_I don't wanna talk anymore_

_I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor_

_E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e_

_Stop telephonin'_

_Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e_

_I'm busy e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e_

_Stop telephonin'_

_Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e"_

Jeff y Kurt seguían cantando y bailando arriba de la elegante mesa central de la sala, Blaine no podía creerlo, pensó que Kurt estaría mal por su pelea de la tarde… pero allí estaba, como jamás lo había visto nunca, moviendo su cabeza y sus caderas de un lado para el otro… como loco, por demás de alegre al igual que sus compañeros que no parecían notar su presencia.

Este echo, junto con las dudas existenciales que últimamente estaban en su cabeza lo hicieron sentir mareado y fuera de lugar, cerró la puerta y se alejo mientras se escuchaban gritos alegres y la canción "Born this way" que comenzaba.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

La mañana del sábado ya se le permitía a los estudiantes andar por el establecimiento sin sus uniformes, muchos se iban a sus casas el fin de semana pero otros se quedaban. Cuando Blaine ingreso a la cafetería visualizo a sus compañeros Warblers, eligió su desayuno pero, cuando iba a ocupar su lugar de siempre, entre Kurt y Wes, vio que este estaba ocupado por Jeff que reía junto a Kurt.

Seria infantil ir a reclamar su lugar ya que había mucho espacio, así que se sentó junto con Nick y enfrente de Logan.

-¿Qué carajo esta pasando?- dijo Blaine algo molesto ya.

-¿Sobre que?- pregunto Nick.

Pero Blaine no quería preguntar puntualmente por Kurt y Jeff, así que cambio un poco el tema.

-Ayer fui a la sala y estaba Lady gaga puesto tan fuerte que temblaba la puerta.

-Ah si jaja, fue idea de Jeff y Kurt, ellos pidieron permiso al director.

-Han estado juntos todo el día de ayer… y parece que hoy van a seguir- acoto Logan.

Blaine los miro, el sabia que Jeff era gay, eso le hizo sentir un extraño pinchazo en su pecho y su apetito desapareció por completo, no tenia ganas de estar allí siendo ignorado por Kurt y escuchando sus carcajadas que no eran provocadas por el precisamente.

Fue a su cuarto y comenzó a preparar sus cosas, se iría a su casa de inmediato… pero luego recordó, tenia su cita con Rachel ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Ah decir verdad, tenia muy pocas gana de ir.

Se quedo haciendo sus deberes para adelantar y salió de allí cerca del medio día, cuando cerró la puerta de su cuarto se encontró con Kurt en el pasillo, su habitación estaba a tres puertas de las suya.

-¿Te vas?- le pregunto Blaine al verlo con un pequeño bolso de mano.

-Si, me voy con Jeff.

-¿A dónde?

-¿Perdón? No sabía que tenía que darte explicaciones.

Blaine frunció el seño, Kurt jamás le había hablado así, pero la realidad era que el tampoco le había preguntado cosas que no le incumbían, el no era su padre.

-¿Estamos bien, Kurt?- le pregunto Blaine, tratando a apaciguar los animo.

-Seguro… supongo.

Justo en ese momento Jeff salió de su cuarto, Blaine había olvidado que era el siguiente al suyo.

-Hola Blaine- saludo, también con su bolso en la mano.

Pero el líder Warber no contesto, estaba algo atontado mirando la escena.

-Vamos Kurt, ya es hora.

-Si, vamos. Adios Blaine, nos vemos.

Blaine se metió a su cuarto y azoto la puerta con tanta rabia que hizo caer uno de los cuadros del pasillo.

Esa Rachel si que parloteaba sin parar, no le interesaba nada de lo que estuviera hablando, solo podía penar en Kurt y que tanto veía en Jeff, solo era un niño mimado que había tenido que audicionar seis veces ¡Seis!

-Blaine… ¿Me escuchas?- pregunto Rachel frente a el.

-Claro- la realidad era que no la escuchaba en lo mas mínimo y no quería estar ahí.

Recién cuando estaciono su auto en frente de la casa de Rachel recordó porque había salido con ella… antes de poder pedírselo caballerosamente la chica lo beso… puaj, no se sentía como el otro, definitivamente el alcohol había hecho un extraño efecto inverso.

-Mis papas no están ¿Quieres entrar?- pregunto Rachel.

-Lo siento Rachel, pero esto no va a funcionar… soy gay.

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento, pero tu ya lo sabias, estaba confundido pero…

-No, esto es fantástico, tuve una relación con un chico gay ¿Sabes cuantas canciones podre escribir? Gracias Blaine- le dijo, dándole un beso en la frente y bajando del auto apresurada y muy entusiasmada.

Bueno… Blaine se saco dos pesos de encima, definitivamente era 100% gay y no tuvo que sentirse culpable al pensar que había herido a Rachel.

Blaine regreso y registro su llegada a la academia, cuando llego a la zona de dormitorios vio a Wes y Thad mirando una película en uno de los sillones.

-Ey compañero ¿Cómo fue tu cita heterosexual?- le pregunto Wes.

-Soy gay.

-Ya lo sabíamos, que bueno que ya no tienes dudas.

-Si, me saque un peso de encima, no se en que estaba pensando.

Sus compañeros siguieron mirando la película, pero el no podía dejar de pensar en Kurt.

-Chicos…- llamo Blaine- Nick me conto que Jeff y Kurt pidieron permiso al director para poner la música fuerte.

-Si, estuvo genial el viernes, que lastima que no viniste, cantaron un montón de canciones de Gaga- respondió Wes.

-Estuvieron juntos toda la tarde y parece que allí lo planearon, pero el director dijo que solo por esta vez… amargado.

-Mmm… para mi que hay algo entre ellos- acoto Wes.

-Me voy a dormir- dijo Blaine, sin querer seguir escuchando las especulaciones de sus amigos sobre Kurt y Jeff.

Blaine le había mandado dos mensajes de texto a Kurt, pero este no se lo había respondido, fue el domingo justo antes de cenar que su amigo y Jeff regresaron, riendo como siempre.

-¡Kurt!- llamo Blaine cuando los vio pasar por el pasillo.

-Ah, hola Blaine.

-Necesito hablar contigo un momento, es importante.

-Claro, guardo mis cosas y voy.

-Te veo en la cena, Kurt- le dijo Jeff.

-Si.

Minutos después Kurt entro a la habitación de Blaine.

-Te mande dos mensajes de texto- le dijo Blaine con tono de reproche.

-Lo siento, es que me quede sin batería, recién lo puse a cargar, lo tuve inactivo casi todo el domingo.

-En fin… quería contarte que mi cita con Rachel fue un desastre… digo, es buena chica, pero su personalidad da algo de miedo.

-Si, asi es ella.

-Y que… soy gay definitivamente, me beso en el auto y puaj… no se sintió como el primero.

-Porque estabas borracho Blaine, te lo dije.

-Si, lo siento, no quise decepcionarte ni decirte esas cosas, no me gusto que paliáramos.

-Esta bien, yo lo siento también, debí apoyarte cuando surgieron tus dudas, no se siente bien no saber lo que uno es realmente.

-Si… asi que… ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?

-¡Genial! La familia de Jeff es tan cool, y su casa es inmensa y tan bien decorada.

-¿Ah si?- le dijo, la verdad era que la casa de Jeff le importaba muy poco.

-Su tía estaba ahí, ella es tan fantástica y me regalo una suscripción a Vogue ¿Puedes creerlo? Y no solo eso, me dio el último bolso Louis Vuitton para hombres, no puedo esperar para estrenarlo mañana.

-Que genial.

-Y escucha esto, durante la cena estaba contando sobre New Directions, y de pasada mencione que habíamos hecho el musical de Rocky Horror… ¡Y ella nos invito a la función exclusiva de aniversario con todos los actores!

-Wuau, que genial.

-Si, será el próximo sábado, ya no puedo esperar.

Que casualidad, pensó Blaine, el tenia en la cabeza invitar a su amigo a un fin de semana juntos.

-¿Bajamos a cena?, muero de hambre.- dijo Blaine.

-Baja tú antes, debo ir a darle una cosa que olvide a Jeff, luego te alcanzo.

Cuando Kurt salió de su habitación Blaine sintió que apenas podía respirar, sentía algo muy extraño en su pecho y su garganta… sin darse cuanta Wes entro minutos después.

-¿Qué pasa Blaine?- pregunto.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta de su amigo ya que este se cubrió la cara con sus manos y comenzó a llorar.

-Oh dios Blaine… ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto nuevamente, asustado.

-Me siento tan mal… me quiero morir.

-No digas eso, cálmate- le dijo, abrazándolo.

Pero Blaine seguía llorando y parecía querer continuar desahogándose en brazos de su amigo… la verdad había caído sobre el como un helado balde de agua fría.

Estaba enamorado de Kurt.

**Aquí finaliza el segundo capítulo, uno se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, verdaderamente es asi, ami me ha pasado también. Queria agradecer sus comentarios, aun me estoy familiarizando con la pagina, asi que cuando le agarre un poco la mano los voy a responder. Y una aclaración: El titulo del fic es Kurt and Blaine… and Jeff, no salieron los puntos suspensivos, y lo hice con Jeff porque Ryker Lynch me encanta jajaja.**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

La habitación de huéspedes era increíble, muy elegante y lujosa… pero el no podía apartar los ojos de ese increíble bolso Vuitton.

Se oyó la puerta y luego se abrió dejando asomar la cabeza de Jeff.

-¿Ya te ibas a dormir?- pregunto.

-No, no tengo sueño en realidad.

-Genial, podemos tener una charla de chicas, traje palomitas de maíz.

-Jaja, siempre busco una charla de chicas con mi hermanastro, pero está muy ocupado jugando video juegos.

-Asi que…- le dijo, sentándose frente a el en la cama- ¿Quieres seguir contándome lo de Blaine?

-Ya te lo conté todo, a esta hora debe estar en su cita con Rachel.

-Créeme Kurt, es gay.

-Lo se, pero bueno, se tiene que sacar la duda, no todos tenemos la suerte de estar tan definidos a nuestra corta edad.

-Es verdad.

Ambos se quedaron callados por unos segundos hasta que Jeff pregunto:

-¿Paso algo con Blaine alguna vez?

Kurt lo miro algo confundido por la pregunta y hasta sintió un pinchazo de dolor en su pecho.

-No… nunca paso nada, el no me ve como yo lo veo.

-Blaine es terrible para el romance, lo demostró en la tienda GAP, que vergüenza nos hizo pasar.

-Jaja, si.

-No puedo creer que Blaine sea tan ciego, tú eres sin duda el chico más lindo y tierno de la escuela.

Kurt sintió sus mejillas arder ante ese comentario y bajo la cabeza para romper el contacto visual con Jeff.

-Es solo un alago de amigos, Kurt, no te avergüences.

-No me dicen esas cosas muy a menudo.

-Bueno… a mi me gusta decir lo que pienso.

Kurt se estaba sintiendo muy incomodo y avergonzado.

-Lo siento Jeff, pero estoy algo cansado.

-Seguro. Que duermas bien Kurt, avísame si necesitas algo.

-Claro, gracias.

Kurt apago la luz y finalmente se acostó ¿Cómo habrá estado la cita de Blaine con Rachel? ¿Debería mandarle algún mensaje? Solo esperaba que las dudas de Blaine se aclaran, no solo para que el estuviera en paz consigo mismo, sino también para seguir con sus esperanzas de que algún día fueran más que amigos.

Blaine entro al aula de Historia esa mañana y coloco sus cosas en el segundo pupitre, justo detrás de Kurt… pero observo que este estaba sentado atrás de todo junto con Jeff.

-¿Kurt?- llamo Blaine- ¿Qué haces ahí?

-Probare sentarme aquí, esta materia es muy aburrida para estar hasta adelante.

Blaine tiro su bolso con furia sobre su pupitre cuando vio la cara de burla que Jeff le había hecho, como diciendo: "Ja, Kurt esta conmigo y no contigo"

La clase se había hecho eterna, pero una vez que salieron Blaine encaro a Kurt sin tiempo que perder.

-¡Kurt!- le grito.

-Blaine, vamos a almorzar, ¿Vienes?

-Necesito hablar contigo, ahora… es importante.

-Seguro…- dijo el, mirando a Jeff y despidiéndose con la mano de el.

Ambos entraron al aula en que acababan de salir, ya todos estaban camino a la cafetería para almorzar.

-¿Aun estas enojado conmigo?- pregunto Blaine.

-No.

-Porque te dije que ya no tengo dudas para nada, soy 100% gay.

-Lo se, y me alegro por ti.

-¿Entonces porque estas con Jeff?

-¿Qué?

-Solo contesta.

-Porque tenemos mucho en común, es mi amigo… necesito hacer mas amigos aquí Blaine.

-Si, lo se… lo siento, es que, antes pasábamos más tiempo juntos.

-Es verdad, perdón si te descuide un poco, pero prometo recompensarte. Podemos cantar un dúo el viernes ¿Te parece? Puedes elegir la canción.

-Claro.

-Genial, vamos a almorzar, muero de hambre.

Los dos amigos ingresaron juntos y se sentaron con sus compañeros Warblers.

El viernes fue muy divertido en la sala de reunión, la música había estado mucha más baja que la ultima vez y ambos amigos hicieron un gran dúo… pero el sábado no había visto a Kurt por ningún lado, Wes le dijo luego que lo había visto entrar a su habitación con Jeff y muchas bolsas.

Blaine tardo más de la cuenta en salir de su habitación, no podía soportar ver a Kurt con Jeff… el sabía lo que era Jeff, muy guapo y seductor y no dudaba ni un minuto en poner en práctica sus cualidades… algo que él no hizo y por eso estaba en ese estado.

Finalmente escucho su risa en el pasillo, era inconfundible… perfecta y majestuosa, así que salió de su habitación como si por casualidad se toparan. Jeff iba vestido de Rif-raf, el personaje favorito de Kurt en Rocky Horror… y el, como siempre, perfecto. Con un pantalón a cuadros rojo, negro y blanco que le ajustaba perfectamente en los mejores lugares, una camisa negra con su saco del mismo color y un moño rojo.

-Hola Blaine- saludo Kurt muy alegre.

-¿Qué te parece, Anderson?- dijo Jeff- Kurt me maquillo.

-Lucen muy bien los dos.

-Vamos Kurt, llegaremos tarde.

-Adios Blaine, buenas noches.

Blaine apretó los puños con furia cuando, nuevamente, Jeff le hizo cara de triunfo.

Wes, David y Nick entraron a la habitación de Blaine luego de llamar varias veces y no obtener respuesta… encontraron a su amigo mirando Moling Rouge y comiendo helado echado en su cama.

-Ah no- dijo David- Ahora mismo nos vas a contar que está pasando.

Mientras Nick prendía la luz y Wes le quitaba el helado de sus manos y apagaba el televisor.

-Déjenme solo.

-Ni locos, algo malo te pasa Blaine, habla con nosotros.

-Desahógate amigo- dijo Nick.

-Soy un idiota- confeso.

-¿Por qué dice eso?-Pregunto Wes.

-Por Kurt… ¿Cómo pude estar tan ciego?

-Blaine… no se si esto te ayude, probablemente no- dijo David- Pero todos veíamos lo que Kurt sentía por ti… menos tu.

-Cállate, cállate- dijo Blaine, escondiendo su cara en la almohada.

-Pero amigo ¿Qué esperas? Ve y díselo.

-Es tarde… esta con Jeff ahora.

-No esta con el, son solo amigos… Kurt siente cosas por ti, si tu le confiesas lo que sientes seguro podrás estar con el.

Blaine miro a cada uno de sus amigos que le sonreían con ánimo… era verdad, Kurt le había dado miles de señales y no había percibido ninguna, debía lanzarse a la piscina… lo amaba.

El domingo por la tarde Kurt se encontraba en la sala de los Warblers leyendo sus notas de Geografía cuando Jeff ingreso y lo saludo amistosamente.

-¿Te pudiste sacar todo el maquillaje?- pregunto Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Si, gracias por ayudarme… fue una noche loca ajaj.

-Todo lo referido a Rocky Horror es loco y fabuloso.

-Escucha Kurt yo… no se como decirte esto, pero ya no puedo ocultarlo más.

-¿Que sucede Jeff?

-Me gustas… mucho.

Kurt no supo que decir, sintió sus mejillas arder de nuevo y su corazón latía nervioso.

-Jeff, yo…

-Por favor Kurt, déjame terminar ahora que tome coraje.

-Si, lo siento.

-Siempre me gustaste, desde que llegaste aquí… pero yo creí que tu y Blaine estaban como saliendo. Me costó mucho decidirme si acercarme o no a ti… eres tan fabuloso.

Kurt se sentía que hervía de la pena, debería estar por demás de colorado… jamás nadie le había dicho esas cosas tan lindas.

-Cuando me contaste que entre tu y Blaine no había nada, una luz de esperanza se encendió… dime Kurt ¿Puedo tener esperanzas contigo?

-Jeff… no se que decir, yo nunca… a mi nunca me dijeron estas cosas.

-¿No te gusto?

-Eres muy guapo y la pasamos bien, tenemos mucho en común.

-Por favor Kurt, dame una oportunidad, te demostrare que soy digno de ti.

Kurt creía que estaba en un hermoso musical de Broadway, amaba el romance… y Jeff era la persona más romántica que había conocido hasta entonces. Su cerebro funcionaba con rapidez, Jeff realmente le gustaba, pero el estaba enamorado de Blaine… un chico que no lo veía y había confesado y demostrado no ser romántico para nada, no podía seguir esperándolo, enfrente tenía una rubia posibilidad de experimentar lo que era ser amado por alguien… tenía que seguir adelante.

-Creo que… podemos darnos una oportunidad- le dijo Kurt.

Jeff le sonrió, fue una sonrisa muy hermosa que ilumino todo su rostro.

-¿Puedo besarte?- le pregunto.

Kurt se sintió más nervioso aun, estaba a segundos de un beso real, dependía de su decisión, necesitaba borrar los horribles labios de Karofsky, había esperado demasiado para que Blaine fuera el que borrara esos recuerdos… pero ya no más.

-Si…

Jeff se acerco lentamente y poso sus labios en los de Kurt, entreabriéndolos un poco, sintiendo el calor y la humedad del beso… en ese preciso y desafortunado momento Blaine ingreso a la sala acompañado de sus amigos, viendo el beso en todo su esplendor.

Kurt y Jeff no se dieron cuenta, siguieron besándose tranquilamente, mientras que David, Wes y Nick apartaron a Blaine de la escena, pero había sido demasiado tarde, todos los habían visto y el líder Warbler no tardo en dejar que sus lágrimas salieran sin vergüenza, David abrazo fraternalmente a Blaine y lo guiaron nuevamente a su cuarto… devastado.

**Aquí termina este capitulo… no se enojen conmigo, Blaine merece sufrir un poquito y Kurt es demasiado espectacular como para no ser deseado por mas de uno… Jeff es muy lindo, es buen chico y romántico… Blaine tiene seria competencia, vamos a ver como se las arregla para conquistar a Kurt. Nos leemos pronto.**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Kurt se sentía feliz, por fin después de tanto tiempo se sentía realmente feliz… no podía esperar para contarle a su mejor amigo. Había pasado casi todo la noche con su novio Jeff… apenas podía creer como sonaba eso, así que a primera hora de la mañana, Kurt fue a despertar a su amigo con una taza de café.

-Blaine, despierta- le dijo, luego de entrar a la habitación.

-Mhh…- se quejo entre sueños.

-Vamos Blaine, despierta.

-¡Eh!- dijo Blaine sobresaltado, despertando de repente.

-Ya era hora, toque la puerta varias veces y llevo un tiempo sacudiéndote.

Blaine recordó que anoche estaba tan devastado que sus amigos le habían dado una pequeña pastilla para dormir… a su mente llego la imagen de Kurt y Jeff besándose nuevamente y tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no llorar.

-Te traje café.

-Gracias.

-¿A que no sabes?- pregunto Kurt, entusiasmado y con una sonrisa.

-No se.

-Jeff y yo somos novios.

Blaine trago saliva para tratar de desarmar el amargo nudo en su garganta e intento que su cara luciera lo más normal posible.

-¿En serio?

-Si, ¿puedes creerlo? Yo con novio jaja.

-Claro que puedo creerlo, eres fabuloso.

Kurt cambio su cara a una de sorpresa y se sonrojo un poco.

-Nunca me habías dicho eso.

-Te lo estoy diciendo ahora… aunque supongo que es un poco tarde.

-¿Que?

Blaine miro a Kurt, su amigo se veía feliz, y no había nadie en ese lugar que se mereciera ser feliz más que Kurt… no podía arruinarle ahora ese entusiasmo.

-Que es tarde para el desayuno, ¿No?

-No, si te apuras puedes llegar.

-Genial, y… te felicito Kurt.

-Gracias…

Kurt se fue del lugar y cuando llego a su dormitorio no pudo evitar llorar… lo había esperado demasiado tiempo, el no podía seguir sentado viendo como Blaine ignoraba sus sentimientos, Jeff se preocupaba por el, y estaba seguro de que podría llegar a amarlo como amaba a Blaine.

Había sido una semana difícil, a pesar de saber que ahora tenía novio, Blaine no se le despegaba a Kurt y seguía con esas miradas coquetas y toques casuales. Jeff los miraba detrás de los estantes de la biblioteca, ambos estaban estudiando para Francés, clase que los dos compartían y el no.

Siempre le había gustado Kurt y disgustado Blaine… y no iba a permitir que siguiera interfiriendo en su conquista… en su novio, al fin lo había conseguido y nadie se lo iba a sacar.

-Hola Kurtie- saludo, dándole un firme beso en los labios…

-Hola Jeff- Saludo Blaine solo por cortesía.

-Estamos estudiando Francés- conto Kurt.

-Si, me contaste… y no quiero interrumpir, debo ir al gimnasio hasta la hora de la cena así que quería preguntarte ahora que te parece una cita en mi cuarto el sábado, podemos pedir comida china.

-Claro, me encanta.

-Genial entonces, nos vemos en la cena- le dijo, dándole otro beso, esta vez un poco más largo para dejarle bien en claro a Anderson como eran los roles ahí.

-Resulto muy demostrativo- dijo Blaine con ironía cuando Jeff se fue, su corazón se estaba rompiendo en mil pedazo y dolía demasiado.

-Me gusta que sea así, se siente bien cuando me besa… además, me pone feliz que podamos hacerlo en un lugar público, aunque no hay nadie ahora jaja.

Blaine prefirió volver a su lectura, no tenía ganas de seguir con eso… Kurt, por su parte, pensó que tal vez este noviazgo y sus demostraciones frente a Blaine podrían darle algo de celos… no quería ser malo, pero se lo merecía, merecía sufrir una porción de lo que el había sufrido, pero ¿Por qué pensaba en esas cosas? Blaine jamás lo miro con otros ojos que no fueran los de amigo y jamás lo mirarían… eran solo sus deseos, porque Kurt siempre iba a desear a Blaine aunque tuviera todos los novios del mundo.

A Kurt le sorprendió saber que Jeff amaba el Blues, por eso estaban allí, sentados en su cama y comiendo comida chica escuchando un disco excelente, sin saber que del otro lado Blaine Anderson estaba con la oreja pegada a la pared intentando inútilmente escuchar algo.

-¿Quieres bailar?- le pregunto Jeff.

-Ajaj… claro.

-Déjame hacer algo antes- le dijo Jeff, yendo a apagar la luz de la habitación y luego prender el velador de la mesita de noche, era una luz muy tenue y amarilla que le daba al cuarto un ambiente muy acogedor.

Kurt estaba parado en el medio de la habitación y, cuando Jeff llego hasta el, lo tomo muy suavemente de su cintura y lo pego a su cuerpo de una manera muy sensual… Kurt sintió un escalofrió en su cuerpo cuando comenzaron a moverse muy lentamente y muy pegados… pero a pesar de la situación perfecta que estaba viviendo con un chico tan lindo y romántico, no podía dejar de pensar en el otro chico que estaba precisamente en la habitación de junto.

No era justo que Blaine siguiera interponiéndose en su vida sentimental… Kurt se acerco mas a Jeff y lo beso suavemente, a veces sentía que besándolo se olvidaba un poco del líder Warbler.

-Te deseo tanto- le susurro Jeff a su oído.

-Cuidado con lo que deseas, se puede hacer realidad.

-Eres tan perfecto- le dijo, besándolo, esta vez de forma más apasionada.

Kurt descubrió en ese poco tiempo que le gustaba mucho ser besado, se sentía delicioso y hacia que de a poco su cuerpo fuera tomando una temperatura mas elevada… pero eso era todo, la sensación estaba en su cuerpo, no en su corazón. El placer era físico, y no emocional… muchas veces se pregunto como se sentiría ser besado por Blaine… seguramente su corazón latiría desbocado y sus piernas se ablandarían y temblarían como gelatina… sentir eso seria maravilloso.

Cuando volvió a la realidad se encontró acostado en la cama de Jeff con el arriba besando cuello… eso se sentía genial. El celular de Kurt sonó quitándole un poco de erotismo al momento.

-No contestes- le pidió Jeff.

-Es solo un mensaje- le dijo, estirando su brazo para alcanzarlo.

Mientras su novio le seguía besando el cuello el se las ingenio para leer… era un mensaje que Blaine que decía:

"No te tires por ahí, kurt… tu importas"

Kurt se tenso y Jeff lo noto…

-¿Algún problema?- pregunto.

Pero Kurt no podía permitir que Blaine siguiera interfiriendo de esa manera… no lo iba a lograr, la estaba pasando demasiado bien.

-No… nada.

-Genial entonces- le dijo Jeff, volviendo a besarlo.

Toda la situación era muy caliente pero Kurt no podía disfrutarla del todo, tenía ganas de ir al cuarto de Blaine y tirarle unas cuantas verdades en su cara.

-¿Qué sucede Kurt?- pregunto Jeff nuevamente, sonando un poco molesto.

-Lo siento mucho, Jeff, llegue mas lejos de lo que jamás llegue con alguien, creo que me siento algo incomodo.

-Me hubieses dicho, Kurt, no quiero presionarte.

-Lo se.

-Ok… la realidad es que muero por que te quedes, pero te respeto… será mejor que te vayas.

-Si… te recompensare, lo prometo.

-Descansa- le dijo, dándole un último beso.

Kurt salió de la habitación maldiciendo, Blaine no tenía derecho a escribirle lo que le había contado sobre la charla con su padre, le estaba dando golpes bajos sabiendo que estaba con Jeff en su cuarto.

Sin dudarlo entro a la habitación de Blaine y lo encaro.

-¿Qué carajo pasa contigo?

-¿Perdón?- le pregunto haciéndose el desentendido sin dejar de mirar su notebook.

-Sobre el mensaje de texto.

-Es la verdad, solo quería recordarte el muy buen consejo que te dio tu papa.

-Ese es mi problema, Blaine.

-Y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, mira como te dejo el cuello.

Kurt frunció el seño algo preocupado y se miro al espejo encontrando algunas marcas rojas en su cuello.

-Como sea…

-¿Qué quieres decir con "como sea"? Te marco como si fueras ganado.

-Mira Blaine… no se que te está pasando últimamente, pero quiero a mi amigo de vuelta.

Kurt se fue de la habitación bastante enojado… y no pudo escuchar cuando Blaine le respondió:

-Me di cuenta que te amo… eso es lo que me pasa.

**Aca finaliza este capítulo… aun no se como responder sus mensajes, pero ya aprenderé. Lei que la mayoría esta de acuerdo en que Blaine sufra un poco, yo creo que como se dio todo el Glee fue magnífico, pasaron por todo (bueno y malo) hasta llegar a decirse "Te amo" La cara de amor de Blaine cuando se lo dice hace que le perdone todo el resto… que tampoco fue tan grave, si vemos alrededor encontraremos embarazos como con Quinn y relaciones sexuales como Finn y Santana… osea. No es mi intención hacerlo sufrir, sino que deseen a kurt que es maravilloso al igual que chris colfer. Espero que les haya gustado, besos.**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

El fin de semana siguiente Kurt decidió llevar a Jeff a su casa… no en carácter de novio, sino como un amigo. Carol y su padre lo había recibido muy bien, en cambio su hermanastro metió la pata ni bien lo vio preguntando:

-¿Y que paso con Blaine?

-Nunca paso nada con Blaine, Finn… no seas desubicado.

-Solo pregunto.

Cenaron todos juntos y luego ambos chicos se fueron ya que iban a salir a un club y luego volverían a Dalton. Burt no había estado muy contento con los planes de su hijo, pero hacia tanto que no lo veía tan feliz que lo dejo con la condición de que le avisara por mensaje de texto cada vez que llegara a algún lugar.

Mientras tanto en Dalton, David, Nick y Logan le habían quitado el celular y la lapton a Blaine que estaba como loco.

-¿Pueden creerlo? Lo llevo a comer a su casa, ya es una presentación formal con la familia.

-No puedes estar seguro Blaine- le dijo Logan.

-Si lo estoy, a mi jamás me invito a comer a su casa.

-¿Quieres relajarte ya? Me pones nervioso- le confesó Nick.

-No puedo, no me puedo relajar sabiendo que están juntos, ustedes saben bien como es Jeff.

-No, no lo sabemos… yo lo único que se es que no es un mal chico- le dijo Logan.

-Eso te pasa porque no tienes un radar gay como yo, nosotros nos percibimos y Jeff no es un buen ejemplo para Kurt, lo terminara haciendo sufrir.

-¿Y tu no lo hiciste sufrir, Blaine?- le pregunto David, hablando por primera vez.

-¿Qué?

-Estas siendo muy egoísta.

-Me preocupo por el.

-¡Te hubiese preocupado antes, Blaine! Kurt te apoyo en todo, siempre estuvo a tu lado… ahora que el encontró un poco de felicidad tu quieres arrebatársela.

-Eso no es verdad… es que yo lo amo.

-Lo perdiste, Blaine… el esta con Jeff ahora y tu deberías de apoyarlo, porque Kurt lo hizo cuando le fuiste a cantar a ese chico en su trabajo ¿Sabes como le dolió eso? Pues a mi me lo dijo, pero sin embargo estuvo ahí apoyándote, porque eras su amigo a pesar de todo lo que sentía por ti.

En la habitación se hizo un gran silencio, David siempre había sido la voz de la razón, Nick y Logan jamás se hubieran atrevido a decirle esas cosas Blaine… ya que ellos también las pensaban.

-Tienes razón- dijo, comenzando a llorar- Tienes razón David, es solo que… duele.

-Yo se que te duele, pero piensa en que el es feliz… y Kurt se lo merece luego de lo que paso.

Blaine lloro gran parte de la noche luego de que sus amigos se marcharan... se mentalizo apoyar a Kurt en su relación por mucho que le doliera, era mejor tenerlo cerca como amigo que no tenerlo para nada.

Recién el lunes por la mañana Blaine se cruzo con Kurt y, por suerte, iba sin Jeff.

-Hola Kurt ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?.

-Bien- le respondió Kurt, cortante.

-Escucha Kurt, me porte como un idiota, es que tú me importas mucho… lo siento.

-Yo no necesito que me desmoralices, Blaine… al contrario, necesito que me apoyes, que estés a mi lado para escucharme o para darme un buen consejo.

-Lo se, Kurt… y lo hare, confía en mí.

-Ok entonces. Nos vemos en el ensayo.

-Si, nos vemos ahí.

La semana había empezado bien y había continuado así, hasta Blaine intercambio unas muy pocas palabras con Jeff a la hora de la comida y en los ensayos del coro… pero el viernes lo agarro muy cansados y un poco alterado al líder Warbler, no era fácil mantener esa fachada de amigo comprensivo, y encima había reprobado el examen de Geografía y había recibido un buen reto por parte del profesor.

Pero las reuniones de la noche con sus compañeros siempre lo relajaban, juegos, charlas y Karaoke en la sala de junta… jamás pensó que iba a terminar todo tan mal.

Wes y Nick estaban cantando una canción de Black eyed peas, mientras que el estaba jugando damas con Logan… todos parecían estar en su mundo, sobre todo Kurt y Jeff sentados en el sillón marrón cerca de la chimenea.

Kurt estaba sentado sobre las piernas de su novio y este parecía susurrarle cosas muy divertidas al oído, ya que Kurt no paraba de reír con picardía… pero poco a poco su cara fue cambiando a una de placer. Jeff lo tenía agarrado del rostro con su mano firme y parecía estar haciéndole unos eróticos mimos en el cuello y la oreja. Kurt se veía magnifico con sus ojos cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos, sus mejillas coloradas y su expresión relajada… él era el que tenía que estar causándole esas sensaciones a Kurt, si bien dijo que lo apoyaría no podía resistir viéndolo con otro de esa forma tan sexual… no pudo mas, y todo lo que había estado conteniendo durante la semana exploto.

-¡Basta!- grito Blaine, parándose de su silla y tirando el tablero de damas al piso.

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre el, nadie entendía muy bien que le sucedía.

-Blaine, por favor- le dijo Logan, que había estado jugando con el y entendió a que se debía.

-¡Ya no lo soporto más!- grito a punto de llorar y se fue del lugar.

-¿Qué carajo le pasa?- pregunto Jeff.

-Esta algo nervioso, reprobó algunos exámenes.- dijo David, saliendo en su búsqueda.

Kurt no entendía bien que le había sucedido, lo miraba fijamente a el cuándo grito que ya no aguantaba más pero… ¿Qué no aguantaba mas? Su amigo ya no era el mismo, había cambiado, se notaba que algo le estaba pasando… algo malo que lo hacía sufrir.

Jeff y Kurt caminaban por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación del primero.

-¿Quieres entrar?- le pregunto Jeff con voz sugerente y acercándosele.

-Lo siento, necesito saber que le pasa a Blaine, necesito hablar con el.

-Kurt, es viernes, puedes hablar con el mañana, realmente tengo ganas de estar contigo esta noche.

-Yo también Jeff pero… ¿No viste como estaba? Se fue llorando, necesito saber que le pasa.

-¿De veras no te das cuenta?

-¿Sobre que?

-Blaine esta celoso de nuestra relación.

-No lo creo.

-Ve a comprobarlo entonces, habla con el y veras… yo estaré en mi habitación esperándote por si cambias de parecer.

Jeff se metió a su cuarto dejando a Kurt algo confundido, este toco a la puerta de Blaine y cuando recibió la orden entro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo Blaine algo nervioso, sus ojos estaban hinchados y su nariz roja… ya no podía ocultarlo, Kurt lo había visto.

-¿Qué te sucede, Blaine? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Vete Kurt.

-No, no me voy a ir hasta saber que te está pasando últimamente.

-No es de tu incumbencia. ¿Por qué no te vas con tu noviecito? Seguro que te está esperando para marcarte como si fueras de su propiedad.

-Así que eso es… Jeff tiene razón ¡Estas celoso!

-¿Qué?

-¡No puedo creer que seas tan egoísta!

-¡Deja de decir estupideces, Kurt!

-Es verdad… ¡Estas celoso!

-SI… ESO ES, ESTOY CELOSO ¿CONTENTO?- grito Blaine, furioso.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Kurt, oyéndose como un susurro luego del poderoso grito de Blaine.

-Porque me di cuenta que siento cosas por ti… pero ya es tarde.

Kurt se sentía enfermo, había miles de monstruos en su estomago que peleaban y estrujaban su corazón con sus garras… Blaine sentía cosas por el, y eso lo hizo enfadar.

-¿Qué pretendías Blaine? ¿Que me quedara a esperarte por siempre? ¿Qué estuviera detrás de ti como un perrito esperando a que algún día te fijaras mínimamente en mí?

-Kurt… yo…

-Nunca creí que fueras así Blaine… tu me quieres ahora porque ya no puedes tenerme, dabas por hecho que yo siempre iba a estar como ultima opción.

-Yo se que lo arruine todo, Kurt… dame una oportunidad de…

-NO, no voy a darte ninguna oportunidad. Eres un egoísta y un narcisista que necesita a alguien a su lado para que le digan cuan fabuloso es.

El corazón de Blaine se estaba rompiendo en pedazos al escuchar los reclamos de Kurt… una cosa era que David le hiciera notar estos descuidos, pero era muy diferente cuando Kurt lo hacía… encima su voz se escuchaba quebradiza y sus ojos azules estaban llenos de lagrimas.

-No Kurt… yo no soy así, yo te quiero.

-¡Basta! No puedes verme feliz con otra persona porque mi papel era solo adularte a ti y sufrir por tu indiferencia ¿No?

-Kurt por favor no digas eso, estuve ciego, te tuve enfrente todo el tiempo y fui un idiota… no me di cuenta lo que tenía hasta que lo perdí.

-Tienes razón, Blaine… me perdiste.

Kurt se fue de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo… Jeff había escuchado los gritos desde su habitación, por eso no se sorprendió cuando Kurt entro llorando y se abrazo a el para desahogarse.

-Tu tenias razón, Jeff- le dijo, gimiendo entre sollozos.

-Shh… llora Kurt, te hará bien.

Kurt durmió en la habitación de Jeff esa noche, y este se iba a asegurar de que Blaine no se atreviera a intervenir en su relación… Kurt era suyo y se lo iba a dejar bien en claro, iba a pagar por haber hecho sufrir a un ser tan maravilloso.

****Bueno… Kurt reventó y le grito unas cuantas verdades a Blaine en su cara. Esto no va a ser fácil para ninguno de los dos ya que Kurt, obviamente, está enamorado tb de Blaine. Pero claro, también esta Jeff que es un divino, no será el típico chico malo… al contrario, Kurt realmente tiene una decisión difícil. Espero que les haya gustado. Besos.****


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Blaine pensó en no ir a clases ese día, pero después se dio cuenta que ese dolor que tenia debía separarlo de sus obligaciones, sus calificaciones estaban bajando y no quería a sus padres allí para una charla con el director… sobre todo a su padre.

Salió de su habitación encontrándose con Jeff… definitivamente no sería un buen día.

-Solo te voy a aclarar una cosa- le dijo Jeff, caminando hasta quedar tan cerca de el que podía sentir su aliento en el rostro- Kurt vuelve a llorar por tu culpa y la vas a pasar muy mal.

-¿Me estas amenazando?

-Que bueno que entendiste el mensaje, Anderson… no te metas con mi novio.

-El no es de tu propiedad, no es una cosa.

-¿Has oído el dicho: Cocodrilo que se duerme es cartara? Pues tu eres una cartera de la temporada pasada. Mantente lejos de Kurt, ya le hiciste suficiente daño.

Jeff se fue dejando a Blaine temblando de la ira, eso solo lo alentaba a seguir insistiendo para ganar el amor de Kurt… el jamás lo lastimaría, solo quería hacerlo feliz, pero antes debía reconquistarlo, no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente… lo amaba demasiado.

En el desayuno Blaine se sentó junto a sus amigos mientras veía como Kurt y Jeff reían juntos.

-Lo siento amigo- le dijo Nick.

-Pues no se compadezcan de mi, no pienso renunciar a el.

-Blaine, empeoraras las cosas con esa actitud- le dijo David.

-Eses estúpido acaba de amenazarme. Esto apenas comienza- le respondió Blaine, dejando la cafetería.

-Huelo a problemas- dijo Logan.

-Creo que todos los huelen- respondió David.

Esa tarde recibió un mensaje de texto de Rachel y Mercedes citándolo en Lima Bean, al parecer habían visto las fotos de kurt y Jeff en el facebook del primero y como había cambiado su estado a "Tiene una relación" Blaine llego antes que las chicas y estas comenzaron a atacarlo a preguntas, y hasta lo retaron un poco.

-¿Quieren calmarse? Y si Mercedes, tú tienes razón, soy un idiota.

-Pero ¿Qué paso?- le pregunto Rachel.

-Básicamente lo que sucedió contigo fue la gota que lleno el vaso de Kurt.

-Lo siento, yo no quise.

-No es tu culpa… en realidad todo es mi culpa, descuide a Kurt, lo hice sentir inferior… estuve tan ciego.

-Pero ese tal Jeff… ¿es un buen chico?, aun no nos conto nada de el, nos estamos viendo muy poco.- dijo Mercedes.

-Ah decir verdad si, Jeff es un buen chico y lo trata como Kurt se merece, lo corteja todo el tiempo con regalos de marca y esas cosas.

-Bueno… tú también podrías hacerlo, Blaine- le dijo Rachel.

-Yo no tengo una extensión de la tarjeta de crédito de mi padre ni una tía que es gerente en Louis Vuitton.

-Oh Dios… lo sentimos, Blaine.-le dijo Rachael.

-Tengo tantos sentimientos encontrados, chicas… no se que hacer. A veces pienso en recuperarlo, en que sería capaz de cualquier cosa por tenerlo a mi lado… pero después pienso que sería muy egoísta, se lo ve feliz con Jeff, y el se merece esa felicidad.

-Tu también podrías hacerlo feliz- le dijo Mercedes.

-Estoy segura que Kurt esta con Jeff porque se sentía solo- acoto Rachel.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Sigue luchando, Blaine… el amor no tiene reglas, no se necesita un manual- le dijo Mercedes.

-Blaine… Kurt siente cosas por ti, solo está engañando sus sentimientos, yo se de eso, intentar que un clavo saque a otro clavo- le dijo Rachel.

-Exacto, esta con Jeff para olvidarse de ti- le dijo Mercedes.

Blaine estuvo pensando en su charla con las chicas durante todo el camino de regreso… lo que sentía era amor, amor verdadero, se sentía genial… pero al no ser correspondido se sentía como una opresión asfixiante, seguramente Kurt ya lo habría sentido con sus estupideces… pero era hora de arreglarlo.

Espero hasta el viernes, todos los Warblers se juntaban en la sala de reuniones a jugar, charlar y cantar Karaoke… pero antes de ir allí toco la puerta de la habitación de Kurt, por suerte estaba sin Jeff.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- le dijo Blaine.

Kurt le dio lugar para que pasara, lo tenía que hacer rápido, no se quería cruzar con Jeff… todavía.

-¿Que sucede?- le pregunto Kurt.

En un rápido movimiento Blaine se acerco a Kurt hasta dejarlo sin movimiento atrapado entre la puerta y su cuerpo… pudo sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de su amigo, pudo ver su expresión de sorpresa y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no besarlo ahí mismo, se lo veía tan hermoso, tan vulnerable, tan a su alcance… pero no, el jamás presionaría a Kurt o le robaría un beso, ya había pasado por eso y no necesitaba pasarlo otra vez.

-Solo quiero que sepas… - le dijo Blaine, susurrándolo al oído, sintiendo el escalofrió que recorrió el cuerpo de Kurt-… que no me voy a rendir, te amo demasiado como para rendirme tan fácil.

Blaine lo miro directo a los ojos, Kurt tenía una expresión muy difícil de descifrar, era un poco de miedo, con angustia y sorpresa, mezclada con un poco de enojo. Se aparto de el y abrió la puerta para irse, solo esperaba que fuera a la reunión de esa noche, tenía un sorpresa para el.

Kurt se metió al baño y se puso a llorar ¿Por qué le estaba sucediendo eso justo ahora? Había deseado ser más que amigo de Blaine durante meses, había sufrido por su indiferencia y hasta se había resignado a que nada iba a pasar con el… de pronto conoce a Jeff y fue como una pequeña luz dentro de un bosque muy oscuro. No podía engañarse a si mismo, jamás amaría a Jeff como amaba a Blaine… pero tampoco era justo dejarlo, porque le gustaba y se divertía con el, Blaine no tenía derecho a venir a arruinar eso justo ahora.

No iba a ceder tan fácilmente, Blaine le iba a tener que demostrar que realmente lo amaba.

Kurt borro todo rastro de su llanto cuando su novio toco la puerta… Jeff era realmente muy lindo, pero no tenía punto de comparación con Blaine. Borro esos pensamientos indebidos de su mente y se dirigieron a la sala de junta de los Warblers.

Cuando llegaron a la sala se encontraron con muchas risas y algarabía, ellos se sentaron en el rincón del sillón junto a la chimenea y se pusieron a charlar con Brian y Thad.

-¿Quién empieza?- grito Wes.

Y para sorpresa de muchos Blaine fue el primero en dar un paso adelante, todos habían percibido lo apagado y triste que estaba el líder Warbler.

-Vamos Blaine, deléitanos- le dijo su amigo Wes, viendo como este se dirigía al piano.

-Oh, yo se que va a cantar- intervino Jeff- I kissed a girl and I like it.

Este comentario hizo que el salón se llenara de algunas risas… las dudas sobre la sexualidad de Blaine la sabia todo el coro y al ser Blaine, que siempre se había mostrado tan orgulloso y seguro, eso hizo que muchos hicieran bromas sobre él.

Kurt, por su parte, miro a su novio con desaprobación, el sabia lo feo que era tener esos tipos de dudas y no debía burlarse de el y menos enfrente de todos.

-¿Porque lo dices Jeff? Yo soy gay.

-Lo sabemos Blaine, solo dije una canción de Katy Perry a la zar, se que te gusta.

-No, esta noche quiero hacer algo mas profundo, porque va dedicado a la persona que amo.

Kurt sintió que su corazón empezaba a palpitar velozmente y, cuando Blaine toco los primeros acordes en el piano, un nudo se formo en su garganta.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears__  
><em>_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave__  
><em>_Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone___

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real__  
><em>_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

La canción My inmortal de Evanescence lleno el lugar, la magnífica voz de Blaine y el impecable piano habían hecho que todos los Warblers se detuvieran a escucharlo posponiendo sus juegos y sus charlas. Kurt estaba intentando no llorar… es que lo amaba tanto, y ahí estaba el, cantándole una maravillosa canción, pero no podía, simplemente no podía lanzarse a sus brazos tan fácilmente.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears__  
><em>_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears__  
><em>_And I held your hand through all of these years__  
><em>_But you still have all of me__  
><em>

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone__  
><em>_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

Todos se daban cuenta que Blaine estaba mirando específicamente a Kurt mientras cantaba la canción… sobretodo Jeff que estaba a punto de explotar en cualquier momento, su piel blanca estaba demasiado roja y Wes se mantenía en guardia por cualquier cosa.

Cuando termino la canción Kurt no se pudo contener y una lagrima se le escapo, pero enseguida la quito de su rostro y bajo la cabeza para que nadie lo notara, muchos de sus compañeros aplaudieron a Blaine… pero Jeff no, en cambio, se levanto y lo encaro haciendo que todos los Warblers se tensaran y se pusieran en alerta.

-¿¡Como te atreves infeliz!- le grito.

-Jeff… por favor- le pidió Kurt, tomándolo del brazo.

-Eres un desubicado, Anderson. No te quiero ver cerca de mi novio ¿Me oíste?- le grito, intentando acercarse a el, pero entre Kurt, Nick y Brian lo retenían.

-Kurt es mi amigo, y yo canto la canción que se me plazca- le respondió Blaine, custodiado muy de cerca por David, Wes y Logan.

Jeff tomo a Kurt de la mano y se fueron del salón, Blaine quiso seguirlos pero Wes lo detuvo.

-Se va con el a la habitación ¿No lo ves?- le dijo.

-Ya esta bueno, Blaine- le dijo Nick- Es su novio, es obvio que van a estar en la habitación un viernes a la noche.

-Resígnate Anderson, no todo va a salirte como quieres siempre- le dijo Brian, el amigo más cercano de Jeff.

Blaine se fue para su casa el fin de semana, era el cumpleaños de su madre y la paso mejor de lo que se había imaginado… pero el Lunes volvió aun más decidido a conquistar a Kurt y, mientras todos desayunaban el se escabullo hacia el aula de Literatura, su primera materia de la jornada y que compartían.

Allí agarro un pedazo de tiza y escribió en la pizarra:

"No me rendiré, te amo"

Luego entro a la cafetería y desayuno rogando que el profesor no entrara antes al aula y borrara la pizarra.

Kurt había pasado un hermoso fin de semana junto con Jeff, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Blaine y en su canción, en la determinación que había en sus ojos al decirle que lo amaba… ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? Hacia solo unos meses atrás no tenía a nadie, estaba solo, y ahora no sabía con quien quedarse, dos de los chicos mas lindos que había conocido se lo disputaban.

Esta situación se la conto a su padre y el le había dicho. "Perdonar es difícil, pero no imposible, el amor es lo más importante, no puedes estar con alguien solo porque estas cómodo… se terminara desmoronando todo, porque el amor es lo que sostiene una relación"

El timbre del inicio de clases lo saco de sus pensamientos, Jeff le regalo una linda sonrisa y le extendió su mano... en momento así pensaba que no necesitaba a Blaine para nada, pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaban se daba cuenta de que jamás podría amar a otro chico.

Cuando entraron al aula notaron que todos estaban susurrando y mirando la pizarra… ellos también lo hicieron y el corazón de Kurt dio un vuelco cuando leyó el mensaje, era la inconfundible letra de Blaine.

Kurt lo vio entrar y sus ojos se encontraron, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y solo ellos dos hubieran quedado en movimiento… pero cuando el tiempo se para, luego debe ir más rápido para recuperar la normalidad… por eso fue muy rápido el momento en que Jeff se abalanzó sobre Blaine y lo golpeo en el rostro.

-¡Jeff, no!- grito Kurt cuando vio que ambos jóvenes se golpeaban tirados en el piso.

Se armo un gran revuelo en el aula y en el pasillo también con muchos curiosos que habían sentido los gritos. Entre Wes, David y Brian los habían podido separar pero inmediatamente llego el profesor acompañado de uno de los delegados… Kurt vio que Blaine sangraba por la nariz y la comisura de la boca, mientras que Jeff tenía cortada una ceja.

-Ustedes dos a la dirección ¡Ahora!- grito el delegado.

Las miradas se posaron en Kurt una vez que los dos chicos salieron del aula, nunca se había sentido tan incomodo.

-Vamos, a sus lugares- dijo el profesor.

No pudo prestar atención en toda la clase… eso se estaba yendo un poco de control, debería intervenir el para aclarar las cosas… debería comenzar hablado con Blaine para dejar todo en claro y sin confusiones, no quería volver a sufrir, era horrible esa sensación, por eso decidió que lo mejor, por ahora, era ir a lo fácil… y lo fácil era Jeff.

****Ay Dios… estos chicos son tremendos, jaja. Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos muy pronto. PD: Aun no ser como responder sus comentarios, pero los leo y les agradezco enormemente el apoyo!****


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Ni bien salieron de la primera clase se dirigieron a ver al delegado, este les dijo que tanto Blaine como Jeff estaba castigados el resto del día sin salir de sus habitaciones y con todas las tareas correspondientes listas para entregar al día siguiente, además de recibir una amonestación cada uno.

Una vez en el pasillo de las habitaciones, Kurt no sabía a quién ir a ver primero… su corazón pudo más y golpeo la puerta de Blaine. Cuando este abrió la puerta kurt pudo ver enseguida lo hinchado y rojo en la comisura de sus labios.

-Hola- lo saludo Blaine- Pasa, no se nos permite recibir visitas tampoco.

-Lo siento mucho, Blaine… - le dijo, entrando a la habitación.- No pensé que Jeff iba a reaccionar así.

-No me importa… solo quiero saber si te gusto la canción del viernes y el mensaje de hoy en la pizarra.

Kurt se sonrojo y tuvo que bajar la mirada, no podía mantener el contacto con Blaine mucho tiempo, esos ojos miel siempre lo engatusaban.

-Estuvo muy lindo… pero…

-¿Pero?

-Tengo novio ahora, hubiese sido perfecto hace un tiempo atrás.

-Lo se Kurt… y lo siento tanto, tuve que perderte para darme cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti, que siempre lo estuve.

-Basta Blaine… solo quería saber como estabas y pedirte perdón.

-Kurt, por favor…

-Adiós- le dijo, y se fue de la habitación, casi huyendo.

Respiro hondo e intento borrar todo rastro de sentimiento de su rostro, recién cuando su corazón dejo de galopar acelerado toco a la puerta de su novio, este solo tenía una pequeña banda elástica en la ceja.

-Hola Kurt- lo saludo, acercándose a el para besarlo, pero Kurt se lo impidió.

-¿Qué diablos hiciste, Jeff?

-Lo que se merecía, es un desubicado.

-No es necesario llegar a la violencia de esa forma.

-Y lo volveré a hacer si sigue con su ridícula conquista.

-Yo… hablare con el, no quiero que lo de hoy a la mañana se repita.

-Bien, si hablas con el quiero estar yo presente.

-Ya lo veremos ¿Ok? Todavía está todo muy alborotado. Debo volver, aun me quedan dos clases.

-Seguro.

-Descansa, luego vengo.

Kurt se despidió de Jeff con un suave beso y se dirigió a sus clases de la tarde.

El objetivo de Blaine era hacerle creer a Jeff que se había alejado un poco de Kurt… cosa que no era cierta. Blaine aprovechaba cada segundo que Kurt estuviera solo, como esas clases que ambos compartían sin Jeff. Para desahogar todo lo que sentía, Blaine le enviaba pequeñas notitas a Kurt entre clases o incluso se las metía dentro de sus hojas y hasta a veces las pasaba por debajo de la puerta de su cuarto.

La primera nota se la había mandado en un papel cuadrado color verde en la clase de Geografía.

"Se que te dije que no era bueno en el romance… es que no sabía que estaba enamorado"

Kurt se sonrojo violentamente y sintió su corazón palpitar, apenas lo miro y lo dirigió una rápida sonrisa.

La segunda nota llego ese mismo día en medio de la práctica de los Warblers, Jeff estaba revisando unos papeles con Wes, y Blaine paso distraídamente por su lado y le dio la nota, el roce de sus manos hizo que ambos chicos sintieran un escalofrió en el cuerpo.

"Para el mundo eres alguien, para mi eres el mundo"

Kurt volvió a sentir lo mismo de esa mañana, no podía evitar que una sonrisa se le formara en el rostro, intentaba disimularla, pero se le tornaba imposible… nuevamente le dirigió a Blaine una mirada y comprendió que tal vez Wes era un cómplice, ya que jamás le pedía ayuda a Jeff para ordenar las partituras.

Durante el día siguiente no hubo notas, Kurt tuvo que admitir que se sintió algo decepcionado y triste, pero esa noche, mientras estaba poniéndose su pijama, un nuevo papel color rosado paso por debajo de su puerta.

"Anoche pregunte a las estrellas cual era mi destino, se juntaron todas ellas y formaron tu apellido"

Kurt no pudo evitar reír, hasta para el eso era extremadamente cursi… Blaine se estaba esforzando para ganar su amor, pero el simplemente no podía dejar a Jeff y correr a sus brazos, aun estaba un poco dolido y además la pasaba bien con su novio.

A la tarde siguiente Kurt y Jeff estaban estudiando francés en la biblioteca cuando Wes llego y los saludo.

-Jeff, yo se que me vas a matar, pero creo que borre el trabajo de algebra de la computadora- le dijo.

-¡¿Qué?- le grito el rubio, haciendo que todos se dieran vuelta.

-No se que paso, estaba terminando de completar algunas cosas y cuando lo iba a guardar… creo que lo borre.

-Te voy a matar Wes.

-Pero ven entonces, no se si se borro, no entiendo mucho.

-Más te vale que tenga una solución.

Jeff se disculpo de Kurt y se fue junto con Wes, por suerte el no tenia algebra, odiaba esa materia.-

-Chs, Kurt.

El susodicho empezó a mirar para todos lados pero no captaba del todo por donde venia el llamado.

-Kurt, aquí atrás.

Finalmente miro para atrás y pudo ver los hermosos ojos de Blaine detrás del estante. No había mucha gente en la biblioteca, pero igual se paro disimuladamente y fue hasta donde estaba Blaine.

-Hola- lo saludo este, con una sonrisa.

-Hola- le respondió Kurt, intentando que su corazón disminuyera de velocidad.

-¿Te gustan mis notas?- le pregunto.

-Si… son muy lindas pero, no deberías hacerlo, tengo novio.

-Te dije que no iba a rendirme- le dijo, acercándose.

-Blaine… por favor.

-Yo se que sientes cosas por mí, y se también que soy un gran idiota… pero te demostrare que te amo.

Kurt se quedaba sin palabras cuando Blaine le decía esas cosas… lo conocía, habían sido íntimos amigos y en sus ojos miel veía determinación y verdad… ¿Por qué justo en ese momento en que había conseguido un novio tan genial como Jeff?

-Kurt…- llamo Blaine, acercándose aun mas a el- Por favor, dime que todavía sientes cosas por mí.

-Blaine, no me hagas esto, sabes que estoy con Jeff.

-Contéstame Kurt, por favor dime si aun sientes cosas por mí.

Kurt dudo en responder, pero lo tenía tan cerca, era tan hermoso, sus ojos se veían tan tristes… no le pudo mentir, simplemente no le salía mentirle.

-Claro que siento cosas por ti.

-¿En verdad? Yo también te amo- le dijo con su enorme sonrisa, acercándose con intención de besarlo.

-Pero…- lo detuvo Kurt, poniendo una mano en su pecho.

-¿Pero?

-Siento cosas por Jeff también.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio ¿Te enamoraste de el?

-No todavía.

-¿Entonces porque no podemos estar juntos? No estás enamorado de Jeff pero acabas de decirme que aun sientes cosas por mí.

-Es complicado.

-No es complicado, es simple, solo… quédate conmigo- le dijo, casi suplicándole, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y a Kurt se le estaba partiendo el corazón.

-Estoy con Jeff ahora, me gusta estar con el… tal vez si las cosas no funcionan podemos…

-¡No! Yo te quiero ahora, Kurt.

-No puedo…

Kurt ya no podía aguantar más la situación así que se fue sin darle mayores explicaciones. Ni bien llego a su cuarto se puso a llorar, Blaine estaba siendo muy egoísta con el, no podía pretender que dejara así como así a Jeff, habían comenzado una relación y el se sentía muy bien junto al rubio. Blaine, por su lado, no había quedado destrozado como últimamente le pasaba, Kurt le había dicho que aun sentía cosas por el y eso lo lleno de felicidad y esperanza, no iba a descansar hasta tener a Kurt en sus brazos, que era el lugar en donde siempre tendría que haber estado.

Kurt se dio cuenta que el tema del trabajo perdido de algebra había sido solo una forma de distraer a Jeff, ahora también se tendría que cuidar de Wes ya que, obviamente, estaba ayudando a Blaine.

-Estoy nervioso- le dijo Jeff sentado junto a él.

-Te ira bien, has estudiado mucho- le dijo Kurt.

Ambos estaban repasando para el examen de Francés que tendrían al día siguiente.

-Tuve al mejor maestro- Le dijo Jeff.

Kurt sonrió y correspondió al beso, su novio era muy hermoso, romántico y apasionado. Jeff lo acostó delicadamente en la cama y con suavidad comenzó a besar su cuello, su mandíbula y, sobre todo, sus labios. A Kurt le encantaba cuando Jeff se apoderaba de su labio inferior y lo succionaba suavemente… pero de pronto sintió que su mano se dirigía lentamente hasta su miembro… y no quería llegar hasta ahí todavía, así que detuvo su mano.

-Lo siento Jeff… yo.

-Llegaste mas lejos de lo que jamás llegaste con alguien.

-Así es.

-Bueno, espero que día tras día lleguemos más y más lejos… realmente te deseo.

-Seguramente.

Ambos chicos volvieron a sus libros, aunque Kurt tuvo la necesidad de ir al baño un momento, siempre se sentía extraño luego de esas sesiones de besos con Jeff… jamás se había podido quitar de la cabeza a Blaine en todo ese tiempo.

-¡Kurt!- grito Jeff desde la habitación.

-¡¿Si?

-¿Dónde están los apuntes de la clase de consulta de hoy?

-¿Están en mi bolso?

Cuando Kurt se dio cuenta ya había sido tarde, salió del baño y vio a Jeff con todos los papeles que Blaine le había dado en toda la semana.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Jeff, era tan blanco que Kurt noto lo furioso que estaba, parecía un tomate.

-Oh, es… yo.

-No hace falta- le dijo Jeff, saliendo furioso de su habitación.

-¡Jeff espera!

El rubio llego hasta la puerta de Blaine y al encontrarla cerrada comenzó a golpearla con fuerza.

-¡Abre la puerta, Anderson, te voy a mandar hasta la edad de piedra!

-Ey ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Wes saliendo de su cuarto.

Justo en ese momento Blaine abrió la puerta, estaba allí con Nick y Logan que lo ayudaron a alejar a Jeff que estaba realmente furioso.

-¡Basta!- grito Kurt.

-¿¡Quién carajo te crees para escribirle notas de amor a mi novio!- le grito, siendo sostenido por Wes y Nick, Kurt estaba detrás espantado por la situación y Logan se quedo cerca de Blaine.

-Y Kurt las guardo, el siente cosas por mi todavía- le dijo Blaine.

Jeff se quedo mirando a Blaine extrañado y luego a Kurt.

-¿Eso es verdad, Kurt? ¿Aun sientes cosas por él?

-Jeff…

-¡Me canse de esto!- grito Jeff- Tienes que decidir. Es el o yo.

-¿Qué? No me puedes pedir que elija, es mi amigo.

-¡Es el o yo, kurt!- volvió a decir, esta vez en un tono más elevado.

Jeff salió de la habitación y quedaron todos sorprendidos, sobretodo Kurt que le dio una mirada muy dolida a Blaine, para luego retirarse también. El resto de los chicos se quedaron junto al líder Warbler… nadie se había esperado eso.

**** Hasta aquí este capitulo… Jeff se canso, y no es para menos, no debe ser lindo que alguien intente todo el tiempo conquistar a tu novio, pero el lindo tb que Blaine no se de por vencido, Kurt se merece estas peleas románticas, es demasiado divino ¿O no? Jajaja... vamos a ver como sigue todo muy pronto, ojala les haya gustado. Besos********


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Había sido una semana muy difícil, luego de que Jeff descubriera las notas de Blaine se había complicado todo aun mas. Kurt intentaba hablar con el, pero Jeff parecía realmente muy dolido y hasta lo ignoraba y le decía que hablaría con el solo si ya había tomado una decisión, volviendo a recordarle que era el o Blaine.

El líder Warbler por su parte, ya no quería causarle más dolor y más complicaciones a Kurt, había fallado en todo lo que se había propuesto y, la única frase que cruzo con Kurt luego del incidente de las notitas, fue cuando le dijo:

-Tu decisión seguro será la correcta, quiero que seas feliz… y quiero recordarte que te amo.

Kurt se fue a su casa ese fin de semana y por primera vez hablo con su padre y con Carol, era maravilloso sentirse así en familia, escuchando consejos de mayores. Su hermanastro estaba al tanto por Rachel y Mercedes, pero solo le ponía una mano en el hombro y le dedicaba una sonrisa de apoyo… no era muy bueno en consejos sentimentales.

-Pero dime cariño- le dijo Carol- ¿A quién amas realmente?

-A Blaine…

-Ya esta entonces- le dijo Burt.

-Es complicado, también siento cosas por Jeff, es mi novio… bueno, ahora ya no lo se.

-Yo te entiendo Kurt- le dijo la mujer- Es complicado, Jeff te dio en su momento todo lo que necesitabas, te hizo sentir bien… no quieres dejar esa seguridad que el te da.

-Amen, Carol.

-Bueno… se complico un poco- acoto Burt.

-Pero no tienes que elegir a una persona porque te da seguridad, Kurt… debes elegir el verdadero amor.

Kurt no sabía que hacer, si le hubiesen preguntado hacia un tiempo a quien elegiría de entre todos los chicos del mundo, seguramente hubiera corrido a los brazos de Blaine sin dudarlo… pero en ese momento no sabia, no se sentía capaz de elegir, los quería a los dos.

-Quedate con los dos hermano, tienes que proponérselo- le dijo Finn entrando a la cocina y recibiendo un reto de su madre por lo que había dicho.

Kurt no pudo evitar reír, Finn había aprendido a leerle la mente en muy poco tiempo.

Como se le había hecho costumbre desde que vivían juntos, Kurt le llevo un vaso de leche tibia a su hermano… había quedado como una costumbre, ya ni siquiera buscaba una charla de chicas. Pero por algún motivo fue Finn el que le pidió que se quedara para hablar.

-¿Cómo estas?- le pregunto.

-Muy confundido.

-Te entiendo, a mi me paso con Rachel y Quinn… aun me pasa.

-¿Y que hiciste?

-Algo que deberías hacer tu también.

-¿Qué?

-Antes dime, ¿Te has besado con Blaine?

-No, nunca.

-Tienes que besarlo… un beso lo dice todo.

-¿Tu crees?

-Créeme, si alguno de los dos te hace ver fuegos artificiales… ese será el indicado.

Kurt abrazo a su hermano en agradecimiento y luego de contarse chismes sobre sus respectivas escuelas, se fueron a dormir.

Todo el domingo Kurt estuvo pensando en lo que Finn le había dicho… la realidad era que nunca había sentido algo mas allá de lo físico con Jeff, así que descartaba los fuegos artificiales ¿Y Blaine? La sola idea de besarlo le dibujaba una sonrisa tonta en su cara.

El lunes por la mañana Blaine saludo con una sonrisa a Kurt cuando lo vio entrar al comedor… Jeff, sin embargo, parecía muy concentrado hablando con Freddie Large, un chico muy guapo que cursaba el último año y que además era el capitán del equipo de vóley en Dalton.

Kurt se sentía bastante solo, hasta que no tomara una decisión ninguno de los dos volvería a hablarle, así que decidió dejar de pensar tanto y actuar más impulsivamente.

Besar a Jeff se sentía genial, pero solo físicamente, nunca sintió fuegos artificiales con el… pero por alguna razón tenía ganas de besarlo nuevamente, las cosas habían cambiado un poco y sus sentimientos hacia el también, tal vez si lo besaba de nuevo sentiría algo diferente.

Luego de la cena y, violando el toque de queda, Kurt salió sigilosamente de su habitación y toco la puerta de Jeff… pero el no fue quien la abrió, sino Freddie Large.

-¿Esta Jeff?- pregunto, por un momento creyó que se había equivocado de puerta.

-Esta duchándose ¿Quién eres tu?

-Soy su novio- le respondió Kurt, un poco molesto.

-Ah, no sabia que Jeff tenia novio, nunca te mencionó.

-¿Qué?

-Mira… estaremos algo ocupados aquí en un rato ¿Quieres dejarle algún recado?

Kurt miro al chico algo dolido ¿Acaso Jeff ya estaba con otro? Simplemente negó con la cabeza y se metió a su cuarto.

Freddie cerró la puerta y Jeff salió del baño, sin duda había estado llorando por sus ojos enrojecidos.

-No lo entiendo Jeff, aun no entiendo porque me pediste que haga esto.

-El no me quiere, lo va a elegir a el- dijo, secándose las lagrimas y sentándose en la cama.

-¿Como lo sabes? Cuando le dije esas mentiras le vi sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Yo solo soy una ilusión para el, soy el camino fácil.

-Es tan lindo, Jeff… creo que nunca entenderé porque lo apartaste así.

-Porque lo amo, a veces cuando uno está enamorado tiene que sacrificarse… Kurt merece estar con su verdadero amor, el estuvo enamorado de Blaine desde que llego aquí.

-Lo siento mucho, Jeff.

-Esta bien… todo sana, ya estaré mejor. Gracias por hacerme este favor Freddie.

-De nada amigo.

El chico se retiro dejando a Jeff en su cama llorando… ese engaño había sido lo mejor, Kurt merecía ser feliz, y el sabia que solo Blaine lo haría sentir como debía.

Kurt también lloraba en su cuarto, no podía creer que Jeff ya tuviera a otro, ni siquiera habían terminado su relación, solo le estaba dando tiempo a el para que aclarara sus sentimientos. Se había ilusionado tanto que se sintió patético… Pero debía seguir, Jeff lo había traicionado por así decirlo… ¿Y Blaine? Se sintió bastante mal al darse cuenta que tal vez lo estaría usando, pero Finn tenia razón, debía probar, debía despejar sus dudas… todos esos sentimientos alborotados lo estaban volviendo loco.

Nuevamente salió con cuidado de su cuarto y toco la puerta de la habitación de Blaine… este abrió y se quedo sorprendido, ya tenía su pijama puesto y sus rulos estaban libre de gomina… se lo veía hermoso.

-Rápido, pasa- le dijo Blaine, era sabido que si el delegado los veía fuera de sus cuartos luego del toque de queda eran castigados.

Kurt sentía una mezcla de tristeza por lo de Jeff y algo de vergüenza por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se quedo allí, apoyado en la puerta del cuarto.

-¿Estuviste llorando?- le pregunto Blaine.

Kurt no dijo nada, pensó que había borrado toda marca en su piel con el gel humectante… pero al parecer eso no engañaba a su amigo, lo conocía mucho.

-¿Qué sucede, Kurt?- le pregunto nuevamente.

Kurt despego su espalda de la puerta y camino los dos pasos que lo separaban de Blaine, este se paralizo cuando el chico tomo sus dos manos entre las suyas y pego su cuerpo al de el.

Lentamente ambos se acercaron hasta juntar sus labios… y lo sintió, lo que jamás había experimentado con Jeff ¡Fuegos artificiales! Su corazón se sentía como si palpitara dentro de un puño que lo apretaba con fuerza, y miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago… sin contar con que sus piernas se estaban aflojando considerablemente.

Blaine, por su parte, creyó que iba a explotar de felicidad, los labios de Kurt eran aun mejor que en sus sueños, tan suaves, tan temblorosos… por un momento sintió que todo a su alrededor no existía, parecía que estaba volando por alguna dimensión paralela… sin duda así se sentía el amor.

El beso se hizo más intenso cuando Blaine abrazo a Kurt por su cintura y lo pego aun más a su cuerpo, este entrelazo sus dedos en el pelo del otro y sintió como su lengua le pedía permiso para entrar. Sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar y las sensaciones que ambos estaban sintiendo se duplicaron.

Blaine no lo pudo evitar y metió sus manos debajo del pijama de Kurt, tocando por primera vez esa piel tan sueva… se estremeció al sentir el contacto y por primera vez desde que había ingresado al cuarto, ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos.

-Quiero sentirme así siempre- le dijo Kurt.

-Así será entonces- le respondió Blaine, volviendo a besarlo con pasión, acariciando delicadamente la espalda.

Solo por unos instantes Blaine se separo de Kurt y este ultimo lo miro algo molesto y confundido… una ráfaga muy fría recorrió su cuerpo de repente al no sentir el calor de Blaine… pero este solo fue a ponerle la traba a la puerta, y luego corrió hasta donde estaba Kurt con tanta fuerza que lo tiro sobre la cama.

Allí se siguieron besando de forma más apasionada aun, mientras cada prenda iba cayendo en distintas partes del suelo. Kurt se había dado cuenta que estaba llegando más lejos que con nadie… pero no le importo, quería llegar lo más lejos posible. Blaine prefería no pensar en eso, iba a seguir hasta que Kurt le dijera algo, tampoco era momento para parar y hablar, tendrían tiempo para eso.

Blaine finalmente se deshizo del pantalón de Kurt, viendo por primera vez al chico de sus sueños solo con un ajustado bóxer negro… era perfecto, y las palabras se le salieron solas de la boca.

-Eres tan perfecto.

Vio como Kurt se sonrojaba y estiro ambos brazos… Blaine obedeció y sintió las manos de Kurt en su espalda y como giraba su cabeza para darle más espacio.

-Quítatelo tu también- le susurro en su oído.

Kurt ayudo a Blaine a desabrochar la evilla del cinturón y mientras lo observaba… su cuerpo parecía el de un joven mas adulto, era fuerte, delicadamente marchado y con un bello muy masculino que decoraba las mejores partes del chico.

-Llegue mas lejos de lo que jamás llegue con nadie- le dijo Kurt.

-Esta bien, lo dejaremos aquí.

-No… quiero seguir, quiero seguir hasta el final.

-Tú quieres…

-Yo quiero ¿Tu quieres?

-Es lo segundo que más quiero en el mundo.

-¿Qué es lo primero?

-A ti…

Kurt se mordió tímidamente el labio inferior y atrajo nuevamente a Blaine para que lo besara, la sensación de las dos pieles juntas era maravillosa, sus cuerpos se movían solos, como si se conocieran desde mucho tiempo… iban a tener su primera vez, ambos la deseaban sin ponerse a pensar si era pronto, si sabrían que hacer, sin tomar precauciones, sin hablarlo antes… solo querían sentirse lo más hondo posible… sin remordimientos, solo amor.

Kurt se cubrió la cara con las manos cuando Blaine le quito el bóxer, el otro chico rio y le aparto las manos y las aprisiono con las suyas a los lados de la cabeza, besándolo sensualmente mientras se movía sobre su cuerpo.

-Eres mucho más hermoso que en mis sueños.

Kurt no pudo contestar ya que se mordió al labio cuando Blaine succiono y lamio uno de sus pezones… eso era nuevo, y se sentía genial. Blaine fue recorriendo el cuerpo de Kurt con besos y pequeñas mordidas, era tan blanco que se podía ver las marquitas coloradas que dejaba a su paso.

Blaine se aventuro a hacer lo que tantas veces había visto en las películas, en internet y oído hablar… lentamente introdujo el miembro de Kurt en su boca y empezó a hacer lo que había aprendido… al parecer lo estaba haciendo bien porque Kurt no dejaba de moverse y gimotear.

Claro que Blaine no sabía exactamente que estaba haciendo y si estaba preparado para continuar, se sentía tan teórico en ese aspecto, pero no tenía nada de práctico, así que antes de hacer el ridículo prefirió parar y volvió a subir para ver el rostro de Kurt sonrojado y sus ojos por demás de brillosos.

-¿Por qué paraste?- le pregunto.

-No estaba seguro de estar haciéndolo bien.

-Lo hiciste genial- le dijo Kurt, para luego agarrarlo de su rostro y besarlo, volviendo a refregar sus cuerpos y comenzando a llenar el cuarto de gemidos más elevados.

Ya nada importaba a esas alturas, ninguno de los dos quería parar hasta terminar… al día siguiente seguro hablarían de eso, pero ahí, en la cama, sudorosos y calientes, nada tenía sentido.

-¿Cómo lo quieres?- le pregunto Blaine luego de morder el labio inferior de Kurt.

-¿Qué cosa?

-La posición.

-No lo se.

Blaine supo que tenía que ser el quien controlara la situación, Kurt era inexperto y lo sabia… el también, pero al menos había leído en internet y, curiosamente, todo lo que se necesitaba para tener sexo como lubricante y preservativos, no tenía nada.

-No tengo preservativos ni lubricante.

-Somos vírgenes, Blaine.

-¿Y el lubricante? No quiero lastimarte.

-Puedo aguantar… usa tu saliva.

¿Quién era ese chico y que había hecho con Kurt Hummel? De repente nada le importaba y solo quería tener sexo, casi que le estaba suplicando además que no dejaba de tocarlo y besarlo y lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Ponte así…- le dijo Blaine, apartándose de arriba de su cuerpo y girándolo.

Kurt quedo con su cuerpo de costado y sintió a Blaine detrás de el, sus cuerpos encajaban perfectos como si fueran una pieza de rompecabezas.

-Te dolerá al principio, luego te acostumbraras- le advirtió Blaine.

-Como sea…- respondió.

Wuw… Blaine estaba fascinado con esa nueva faceta de Kurt.

Blaine utilizo su saliva para preparar la zona, realmente se sentía nervioso, estaba pasando de la teoría a la práctica y no quería reprobar. Pudo sentir como Kurt se tenso cuando intento meterse en el.

-Relájate, iré despacio.

Se estaba convirtiendo en un trabajo arduo, seguramente el lubricante hubiera ayudado, pero como no tenían Blaine intentaba poner más de su saliva… eso se estaba sintiendo por demás de caliente y no tenía la experiencia suficiente para contenerse.

-Volveré a empujar- le dijo- relájate.

Vio como Kurt apretaba la sabana con sus manos y enterraba su cara en la almohada, Blaine se detuvo e intento mentalizarse que tenía que seguir despacio y reconfortar a Kurt… así que comenzó a darle pequeños besos en su cuello y tomo su miembro dormido con la mano para volver a excitarlo.

Blaine lo hizo nuevamente y por fin pudo están enteramente dentro de Kurt… se sentía tan perfecto, aunque el pobre de su amor seguramente no la estaba pasando tan bien como el.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto, tocando su rostro y limpiando algunas de las lagrimas que habían caído.

-Lo estaré…

Blaine no podía aguantar mucho sin moverse, así que muy lentamente, lo más lento que su cerebro le permita, comenzó a entrar y salir. Poco a poco los quejidos de Kurt se fueron convirtiendo en gemidos y Blaine podía hacer sus movimientos de principiante con mas comodidad.

-¿Está bien así?- le pregunto Blaine.

-Si… despacio.

Kurt jamás pensó que esa noche tendría su primera vez, hacia solo media hora había estado llorando por Jeff y avergonzado por besar a Blaine y ahora estaba allí… viviendo una de las mejores experiencias de su vida.

El dolor estaba desapareciendo poco a poco y su cuerpo era recorrido por una agradable sensación. Las cosas se daban… y estaba feliz de no haberlo planeado, se había presentado espontáneamente y no se arrepentía, Blaine era el indicado, era su primero y estaba seguro que sería su último también.

-Dios Kurt… no aguantare mucho más- gimió Blaine.

Kurt no se sentía ni remotamente cerca del orgasmo, aunque su miembro ya volvía a estar excitado pero Blaine había quitado la mano para usarla aferrándose a su cadera… los gemidos de Blaine eran tan geniales, su cuerpo se sentía tan perfecto adaptado al suyo… de pronto sintió como el cuerpo de su amante temblaba y un calor agradable lo invadió por dentro.

Blaine respiraba agitado sobre su cuello y aun su cuerpo temblaba un poco.

-Eso fue genial- dijo.

-Me alegro por ti- respondió Kurt con un poco de ironía.

-Oh, Kurt… lo siento tanto- le dijo, saliendo de su cuerpo, pero inmediatamente tomo su erección y comenzó a masturbarlo.

-No hace falta… AH- gimió- …Si hace falta.

Blaine estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo manual y en poco tiempo Kurt pudo tener su preciado orgasmo. Los dos quedaron agotados en la cama… no había sido como en las películas, pero sospechaban que requería practica.

-Te amo, Kurt- le susurro Blaine, abrazándolo.

-Yo también te amo, Blaine.

Ambos se taparon con los cobertores usándolos un poco también para limpiarse… había sido una noche inesperada, rara y llena de sentimientos e impulsos extraños… pero también había sido maravillosa y, sin duda, inolvidable.

****Imagino que no todos se esperaban que esto pasara tan rápido… pero fue propio de dos adolescentes con sus hormonas a full, un arrebato. No me gusta cuando relatan la primera vez como super fabulosa… porque en muy pocas ocasiones lo es, quise hacerlo mas real. No solo tuvieron sexo sino que se dijeron que se aman, esto traerá repercusiones sobre todo en Kurt, asi que no se pierdan en próximo capi. ¿Qué tal lo de Jeff? ¿Se enterara Kurt de lo que hizo por el? Besos.****


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Kurt despertó sintiéndose muy extraño… por empezar esa no era su cama ni su habitación. Sentía el peso de un cuerpo sobre el suyo, se sentía muy bien y muy cálido… retazos de la noche anterior fueron llegando a su mente, pero no se sobresalto, los dos habían estado en sus cabales a la hora de hacerlo, así que no se sorprendió al recordarlo.

Por raro que le pareciera, no quería estar ahí cuando Blaine despertara, no sabía exactamente como actuar al verlo después de lo que habían hecho… de solo pensarlo se sentía morir de la vergüenza.

Muy lentamente se levanto y tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no gritar, todo su cuerpo le dolía, hasta la cabeza… y sobre todo "ahí". Mientras se ponía su pijama pensó en volver a la cama, faltaba quince minutos para las seis de la mañana, aun tenían tiempo para hablar… pero Kurt salió del cuarto antes de tomar una decisión, prefería emplear ese tiempo en higienizarse y poner en orden sus emociones.

Ni bien llego se metió en la ducha, lentamente sus dolores musculares iban desapareciendo… menos ese en su trasero. Ese dolor no hacía más que recordarle lo que había hecho la noche anterior… había tenido sexo con Blaine cuando se suponía que solo iría a pedirle un beso… le había dicho que lo amaba cuando supuestamente había ido a usarlo como una especie de experimento. Pero todo cambio cuando se besaron y ya no pudieron parar.

No se arrepentía, pero si creía que había sido muy rápido. Salió de la ducha y comenzó con su rutina de belleza, debía esta perfecto para Blaine, debían hablar del tema… y también debía hablar con Jeff, se merecía una explicación y el la merecía también… seria un día largo.

Kurt llego a la cafetería para el desayuno mas temprano de lo que jamás había llegado, solo unos profesores estaban ahí y los saludo educadamente con la cabeza. Tuvo un poco de dificultad al sentarse pero una vez que podía el dolor parecía desaparecer un poco.

Blaine despertó cuando la alarma de su teléfono celular sonó. Mientras se desperezaba y refregaba sus ojos se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien… alguien debería de estar ahí ¿Kurt se había ido? ¿Acaso se arrepentía de la maravillosa noche que habían pasado? Bueno… maravillosa había sido para el, Kurt pareció no disfrutarlo mucho.

Mientras se duchaba reconoció que habían ido muy rápido, pero simplemente no pudieron parar una vez que habían empezado ¿Eso significaba que Kurt lo había elegido a el? ¿Y Jeff? Tenían mucho de que hablar, asi que no perdió más tiempo, se puso su uniforme y partió rumbo a la cafetería.

El corazón de Kurt dio un vuelco cuando vio a Jeff entrar a la cafetería con Freddie Large, apenas cruzaron sus miradas… Kurt se sentía muy mal, no quería que él ni nadie se enteraran que había tenido sexo con Blaine tan rápido… de pronto, el día se ilumino, el sol pareció entrar entero por la ventana. Blaine le dirigió una sonrisa y se acerco a él.

-Hola- lo saludo Blaine, apretándose el labio inferior y reprimiendo sus ganas de besarlo.

-Hola.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Mira… vamos a aclarar todo, pero no aquí, mejor nos vamos al parque luego de almorzar ¿Si?

-Como quieras.

Ambos chicos siguieron desayunando junto al resto de los Warblers, Kurt aunque intentara evitarlo sus ojos se iban para Jeff.

Las clases de la mañana se pasaron increíblemente lentas, en el almuerzo todo se distendió un poco y, por suerte, hacia lindo día para salir al parque. Ambos se sentaron en uno de los tantos bancos de cemento bajo uno de los arboles.

-Te escucho…- le dijo Blaine, estaba algo nervioso pero lo intentaba disimular.

-Lo de anoche fue…

-Fue genial.

-…lo fue, pero no me esperaba que se dé tan rápido.

-Yo tampoco me lo esperaba, pero las cosas no se planean, se dan.

-Quiero esperar un poco más para volver a hacerlo, que investiguemos un poco y…

-¿O sea que me elegiste a mi?

-Elegir es una palabra fea… a Jeff lo quiero, pero a ti te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Kurt- le dijo, tomándolo del rostro y besándolo.

-Espera, Blaine… basta, habíamos quedado que iríamos despacio.

-Si, tienes razón ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Necesitaba pensar un poco, además estaba muerto de vergüenza.

-No debes tener vergüenza frente a mi, y tampoco debe avergonzarte hacer esas cosas, es la expresión de amor mas fabulosa que existe… fuimos uno solo.

-Lo fue pero… estoy seguro que puedo disfrutarlo más.

-¿Te duele?

-Un poco.

-Lo siento mucho, no volverá a pasar la próxima vez.

-¿Y quien dijo que yo me voy a dejar la próxima vez?

-Ehh… habíamos quedado en ir despacio.

-Ajaja.

Ambos volvieron a entrar para sus clases de la tarde, y luego a las cinco tuvieron practica con los Warblers.

El profesor de Geografía los había cruzado en el pasillo y pidió un tiempo para hablar con Blaine, había reprobado el último examen y quería intercambiar unos consejos con el chico… Kurt se despidió con un saludo y quedo en esperarlo en su cuarto, pero cuando iba rumbo a los dormitorios sintió que alguien lo llamaba.

Cuando se dio vuelta se quedo muy sorprendido al ver a Freddie Large.

-Hola- lo saludo cuando llego hasta el, un poco agitado por estar corriendo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Necesito contarte algo que tienes que saber, es sobre Jeff.

-¿Qué sucede?

-El te mintió.

-¿Sobre que?- pregunto Kurt con curiosidad.

-Jeff me pidió que te dijera esas mentiras cuando viniste al cuarto el otro día.

-¿Qué?

-Yo ni siquiera soy gay, pero ambos somos buenos amigos, antes estaba en el quipo de vóley, luego se paso a los Warblers.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Porque te ama, Kurt… te quiso alejar.

-Pero… no entiendo.

-Se supone que tenía que ser un secreto, pero el realmente está muy mal, me pidió que te hiciera creer que estábamos juntos para que eligieras a Blaine.

-¿Qué?

-Me dijo que tu lo amas a el, y quería verte feliz.

-Jeff…- dijo, tapándose la boca sin poder creerlo.

-Pensé que era bueno que lo supieras.

-Si, mejor… gracias.

-De nada, buena suerte.

-Adiós.

Antes de meterse a su cuarto Kurt había tocado la puerta de Jeff, pero nadie había salido, mientras estaba pensando en lo sucedido Blaine entro con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto cuando lo vio tan pensativo.

-Me acabo de enterar de algo que… aun no lo creo.

-¿Es malo?

-No… no del todo.

-¿Entonces?

-Es sobre Jeff.

Cuando Blaine escucho eso realmente se puso nervioso y sintió su corazón palpitar velozmente. Intento calmarse y no sacar conclusiones apresuradas, se sentó alado de Kurt dispuesto a escucharlo.

-Ayer quise ir a hablar con el y estaba en la habitación con Freddie Large.

-¿El capitán del equipo de Voley?

-Si, yo le dije que era el novio pero el me dijo que Jeff nunca me había mencionado.

-¿Qué? Pero… Freddie no es gay.

-Lo se, en realidad me lo dijo el, y me dijo también que Jeff había inventado eso para apartarme de el.

-¿Qué hizo qué?

-Me aparto de el haciéndome creer que estaba con otro así yo te elegiría a ti.

-¿Me hubieses elegido de todas formas?

-Claro que si, te amo Blaine, pero necesito hablar con Jeff sobre esto.

-Si es lo que quieres.

Kurt y Blaine se quedaron en la habitación hasta la hora de la cena, luego del toque de queda podría encontrar a Jeff más fácilmente.

Blaine se estaba muriendo de nervios y celos en su habitación, pero tenia que darle espacio a Kurt para que arregle todo con Jeff, asi que le deseo buenas noches y golpeo la puerta de su ex novio, este abrió con una sonrisa que se extinguió cuando vio a Kurt.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto.

Jeff le dio permiso para pasar luego de pensarlo un momento.

-Lo se, Jeff… Freddie me lo conto- le dijo, sin rodeos.

-¿El… que?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque te amo, y se que tu no me amas a mi.

-¿Por qué lo dices tan seguro?

-No me tomes de idiota Kurt, yo te di lo que necesitabas en el momento indicado, nada mas, fui tu camino fácil.

-Fuiste mas que eso.

-Está bien Kurt, debes estar con la persona que realmente amas, de eso se trata después de todo.

-Jeff… yo te quiero, eres una excelente persona, podríamos ser amigos.

-Podríamos… pero necesito un tiempo, espero que me entiendas.

-Te entiendo, yo estaré siempre que me necesites.

-Gracias Kurt.

-Adiós.

Kurt abandono la habitación sintiendo un nudo en su pecho… necesitaba pensar a solas, seguramente todo estaría bien en la mañana, el tiempo todo lo curaba.

**** Aquí finaliza este capitulo, con el tiempo Jeff y Kurt serán muy buenos amigos… aparecerá algo que los unirá, mmm… mejor no digo mas jajaj. No se si lo saben pero anoche durante el ultimo recital de la gira de Glee Darren le rompió la boca de un beso a Chris Colfer jajaj… estoy absolutamente loca con eso al igual que todo el fandom, si no lo vieron aca les dejo el link. Brittany y Santana compartieron un piquito tb, pero no fue tanto como el de los chicos, por un momento me recordó al beso robado de Karofsky jeje****

.com/watch?v=_Cr2fDfh0nU&feature=channel_video_title


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

Kurt había descubierto algo muy curioso sobre el mismo, algo que hasta lo hacía sentir hipócrita… pero después se dio cuenta de que se debía a su crecimiento y su despertar, a madurar día a día y sobre todo… a sus hormonas.

Kurt había descubierto que una vez que comenzaba, se le hacía muy difícil parar… gracias a dios Blaine tenía un poco mas de juicio que el en esos momentos.

Ya no era secreto para nadie en Dalton que Blaine y Kurt estaban saliendo, pero sin embargo ambos eran muy discretos, ni siquiera caminaban tomados de la mano en los pasillos… pero claro, cuando entraban a alguno de los cuartos la pasión se disparaba como tapón de sidra.

-Tócame Blaine… tócame- le rogaba Kurt apresado contra la puerta y el cuerpo de su novio.

-¿Cuándo te volviste así?- le pregunto, mientras se abría paso dentro del pantalón de Kurt.

-Cuando me besaste por primera vez.

-No quieres que te tome de la mano en los pasillos pero quieres que siempre te este tocando cuando estamos solos.

-Debo tener el síndrome del increíble Hulk.

Blaine siguió tocando a Kurt hasta que este término, haciendo esos sonidos que lo volvían loco… era muy curioso lo que le sucedía a su novio, era extremadamente apasionado en su momento, pero luego quedaba como arrepentido, o más bien avergonzado, parecía como si sintiera culpa.

-Lo siento- le dijo Kurt, subiéndose el pantalón.

-No esta mal sentirse así, Kurt… me encanta cuando te transformas de esa manera.

-Basta, que vergüenza.

-Eres tan increíble… estuve averiguando unas cosas.

-¿Ah si?

-Si.

-Cuéntame.

-No… déjame sorprenderte, yo me encargare de todo.

-Suena bien.

-Sera genial.

-No lo dudo… debo irme, mi hermano me esta esperando.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

-Estuvimos con mensajitos hoy, dice que debe decirme algo importante… seguro debe ser un regalo para reconquistar a Rachel.

-Suerte con eso.

-Gracias, nos vemos- le dijo Kurt, despidiéndose con un beso en los labios.

Hacia solo una semana que ambos habían comenzado a salir y no habían vuelto a tener sexo, estaban esperando y mientras investigaban para no volver a repetir lo de su primera vez. Blaine se encargaba de eso, Kurt era muy moral como para ir a esos sitios, aunque cuando Blaine lo provocaba un poquito sacaba esa especie de bestia salvaje y lujuriosa… Blaine adoraba esa doble personalidad.

Kurt no quiso hacer una escena, la cafetería estaba repleta de gente. Haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande por no insultar a su hermano, se sentó en la misma mesa que estaba compartiendo con el mismísimo David Karofsky.

-¿A que debo la sorpresa?- dijo Kurt.

-Dave me pidió ayuda para contactarte- dijo Finn- Pensaba que si te citaba solo no vendrías.

-Pensó bien.

-Deberías escucharlo, Kurt. Los dejare solos un momento, debo llamar a Rachel.

Finn salió de la cafetería dejando a ambos chicos solos y en silencio.

-Bueno, aprovecha que estoy aquí entonces, no tengo mucho tiempo.

-Solo quería disculparme- le dijo David.

-¿Ah si? ¿Así de fácil?

-Lo siento mucho Kurt, realmente lo siento… estaba tan asustado.

Kurt no quería sentir compasión por el, pero no podía evitarlo, el dolor era tan evidente en los ojos de ese chico.

-Realmente lo siento, Kurt.

-Lo se.

-Estoy aquí para pedirte un favor, necesito que me ayudes.

-¿En que?

-Estuve investigando por internet, encontré algo llamado LGBT.

-Asi es, se lo que es.

-Me preguntaba si… ¿me podrías acompañar a una de esas reuniones?

-Eso es un gran avance, Dave.

-No lo soporto mas Kurt, eh llegado a pensar cosas limites- le dijo, con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-No Dave, eso si que no, tu vida vale, no merece la pena llegar a esas instancias.

Kurt no podía creer estar sosteniendo su mano mientras el lloraba, reamente podía sentir su dolor… todo el odio que sintió hacia el ahora solo era lastima y compasión.

-Te ayudare, iremos a esas reuniones juntos- le dijo.

-Gracias Kurt.

-Todo estará bien, ya veras.

-Ojala.

David se limpio sus lágrimas rápidamente cuando Finn regreso… pero lo hizo acompañado. Kurt no podía creer que Finn estuviera con Jeff… aunque no era nada raro, ese era territorio Dalton.

-Mira a quien me encontré- le dijo.

-Hola- saludo Jeff, aun se sonreían a distancia y se saludaban, pero sus ojos seguían tristes.

-Este es Dave Karofsky, un compañero de mi antiguo colegio- dijo Kurt, para cortar el frio silencio que se había instalado.

-Es un gusto- le dijo Jeff, estrechando su mano.

-¿Te quedas, Jeff?- pregunto Finn, como siempre metiéndose en donde no debía.

-No puedo, solo pase a buscar un café.

-Yo también debo irme ya- dijo Kurt- Dave, llámame cuando lo necesites.

-Lo hare, gracias.

-Adiós- se despidió Kurt.

-Iré por mi café- dijo Jeff- Un gusto Dave.

-Igualmente.

-Adiós Finn.

Finn lo saludo con la mano y luego vio como Dave lo seguía con la mirada…

-¿Quién es el?- le pregunto.

-Es el ex de Kurt.

-Oh…

Finn le sonrió, dándose cuenta que no le había sido indiferente, cuando Dave le conto sus problemas para contactar a Kurt (Esa había sido la condición de Finn) no había podido creerlo del todo, pero era creer o reventar, David Karofsky era gay.

Durante la cena, Kurt le conto a su novio lo que había sucedido en la cafetería, Blaine se mostro dudoso y nada feliz por la noticia.

-No lo se, Kurt.

-Blaine, puedes venir con nosotros si te hace sentir más tranquilo.

-Por supuesto que lo hare, ni loco te dejo solo con ese idiota.

-Así que…- le dijo Kurt- ¿Quieres ir a investigar a mi cuarto?

Blaine lo miro fijo y entreabrió sus labios… millones de cosas se le pasaban por la cabeza cada vez que Kurt le hacia esas insinuaciones.

-Te amo tanto- le dijo como respuesta.

Iban muy emocionados y riendo mientras caminaban por el pasillo que llevaba a los cuartos, ambos estaban tomando las cosas con calma, sabía que no tendrían sexo explícitamente… pero por el momento se exploraban, se investigaban… y se sentía jodidamente genial.

-Kurt- llamo alguien desde atrás y cuando se dieron vuelta encontraron a Jeff.

-Hola Jeff- lo saludo Kurt algo incomodo, sintió que había sido muy descortés con el en la cafetería.

-¿Puedo habar contigo?... en privado.

-Sigue soñando, Jeff- le dijo Blaine con tono desafiante.

-Blaine, por favor… solo, te veré en tu cuarto en un minuto.

Blaine dudo unos segundos pero finalmente se retiro, no sin antes dirigirle al rubio Warbler una mirada dura y de advertencia.

-¿Te escucho, Jeff?

-Espero que no tomes a mal lo que te voy a preguntar pero, ¿Quién es ese Dave con el que estabas en la cafetería?

-Es un compañero de mi anterior escuela ¿Por qué?

-Oh no, por nada, es que… parecía haber estado llorando, se lo veía angustiado.

-Si, esta teniendo unos problemas de identidad.

-¿Te refieres a "ese" tipo de problemas de identidad?

-Así es, me pidió si lo podía acompañar a las reuniones de LGBT.

-Oh… ya veo, bueno yo, digo si necesitas ayuda, digo… una ayuda mas para Dave, puedes contar conmigo.

-Claro.

-Genial, adiós.

-Adiós.

Kurt se dio la vuelta con el seño fruncido y una mirada picara ¿Sera?... ¿Acaso Jeff? Mmm… era todo muy apresurado para sacar conclusiones. Ni bien entro a la habitación fue atacado a preguntas por Blaine, este solo le conto lo que habían hablado, pero el líder Warbler no eraba muy seguro respecto a las sospechas de Kurt.

Al día siguiente Kurt se animo a hacer algo, era arriesgado porque no sabía del todo lo que pasaba por la mente de Dave, pero igual le dio para adelante.

-Jeff- llamo cuando el timbre sonó finalizando la clase de Francés.

-¿Si?

-Mira… este es el mail de Dave, puedes agregarlo y hablar.

-¿Enserio?- le dijo, y Kurt vio un brillito en sus ojos que hacía tiempo no veía.

-Claro, es horrible tener esas dudas sobre uno, creo que lo podemos ayudar entre todos ¿No te parece?

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Ok… suerte entonces.

-Gracias Kurt.

Kurt se escabullo por el pasillo antes de ir a la cafetería para almorzar, debía hacerlo sin Blaine así que se dio prisa, marco el teléfono de Karofsky y rogo porque ya no estuviera en clases.

-Hola- respondió del otro lado.

-Es Kurt ¿Puedes hablar?

-Si, estoy almorzando.

-Bien… mira, ¿Recuerdas al chico que te presente en la cafetería?

-¿Jeff?- le pregunto Dave, aunque para Kurt sonó mas como un grito.

-Si, ese mismo… espero que no lo tomes a mal, pero me pidió tu mail y yo se lo di ¿Esta bien?

-¿Te pidió mi mail?

-Si, y yo se lo di, pensé que era lo mejor avisarte, lamento si no querías.

-No, no… está bien, hiciste bien.

-Genial entonces, seguro que pronto te agrega y pueden hablar.

-¿Le contaste?

-No, quedate tranquilo… pero tal vez tu puedas contárselo, el también es gay.

-Lo se.

-¿Cómo que lo sabes?

-Finn me dijo que era tu ex.

-Oh, siempre metiéndose… en fin, ya debo irme. Te llamare en estoy días cuando me entere de alguna reunión ¿ok?

-Bien… gracias Kurt.

-De nada Dave, n te olvides de aceptar a Jeff.

-No lo hare.

-Adios.

Kurt dio un suspiro y sonrió satisfecho, para luego ir caminando elegantemente hasta la cafetería a encontrarse con su novio y sus amigos.

**** Voy a confesarles algo que no me avergüenza para nada… y es que AMO a David Karofsky, me parece un personaje estupendo y ojala se pueda desarrollar mas en la siguiente temporada. Obviamente que amo la pareja de Blaine y Kurt casi como todos, pero no niego que en algún momento quisiera ver algo entre Kurt y David… mmm, ya veremos jaja. Espero que les haya gustado, Kurt anda haciendo de Cupido entre Dave y Jeff ¿Sera? Besos a todos****


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

Kurt había observado a Jeff esa semana, ya lo saludaba y le sonreía como siempre, Kurt ya no percibía esa mirada angustiada ni esa sonrisa triste en el… y en ese momento, en la biblioteca, podía ver como estaba muy atento en su celular. Por lo que sabía, él y David habían logrado muy buena relación chateando y enviándose mensajes, pero parecía que aun no se citaban… Kurt ya se encargaría de eso la próxima semana cuando fueran a la reunión de LGBT.

Volvió a su libro de historia, estaba haciendo un trabajo que debería entregar al día siguiente, estaba tan concentrado que se sobresalto cuando Blaine se sentó a su lado.

-Me asustaste- le dijo.

-Lo siento, te estuve buscando por todos lados.

-Llevo aquí toda la tarde.

-En fin… quería invitarte a cenar el sábado.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Kurt, sorprendido.

-¿Qué tiene de raro invitarte a cenar? Eres mi novio.

-Jaja, lo se… no es eso, es que, no dejo de pensar en que será nuestra primera cita.

-Es verdad.

-¿Dónde iremos?

-Yo me encargare de todo.

Kurt lo miro con un destello de lujuria en su mirada, Blaine despertaba tantas cosas en el, tantos sentimientos… se sentía genial y se arrepentía de no experimentarlos antes.

Blaine se miro al espejo una última vez y se echo perfume, lucia bien con sus rulos al natural, su traje azul oscuro y su camisa blanca… lucia elegante, pero moderno. Se puso su reloj nuevo y miro la hora… finalmente salió de su cuarto y paso a buscar a Kurt.

Cuando abrió la puerta y Blaine lo vio se quedo con la boca abierta, y aparentemente su expresión seria muy estúpida ya que Kurt comenzó a reír.

-Te ves genial.- le dijo.

-Gracias, tu también.

Lo primero que hizo Blaine cuando Kurt salió de la habitación fue mirarle el trasero, no había podido evitarlo. Kurt, obviamente se dio cuenta pero siguió caminando, le gustaba bastante provocarlo así… llevaba puesto sus nuevos jeans negros y ajustados, botas, una camisa blanca con una fina corbata negra y chaqueta roja.

Blaine condujo tranquilamente mientras escuchaban un increíble compilado de clásicos conocidos como Clasic Project, Kurt nunca los había oído antes pero era genial. Estaciono frente al restaurante Wembley en Westerville, Kurt no podía creer estar ahí, era un lugar muy costoso.

-Blaine, este lugar…

-Shh…- le dijo, acercándose a el- Esta será la mejor de las noches.

Kurt le sonrió y se dejo besar por su novio, luego ingresaron al acogedor lugar en donde Blaine ya había reservado.

La comida era absolutamente cara y tan exótica que los nombres estaban en otro idioma.

Cenaron, hablaron y hasta bebieron un delicioso vino, Kurt no acostumbraba a beber alcohol, pero sería un crimen acompañar esa comida con gaseosa. Le trajeron la cuenta y Blaine entrego su tarjeta de crédito, Kurt ni siquiera sabía que tenía una.

-Tengo una extensión de mi mama- explico.

-Ah.

-¿Quieres irte ya?

-Si… antes pasare por el baño.

Blaine lo miro mientras caminaba… era hermoso, realmente hermoso y no podía esperar para tenerlo nuevamente. Saco su celular y le escribió a Wes:

"Vamos para allí, hazlo rápido y cierra con llave"

Solo segundos después recibió como respuesta.

"Todo listo"

Blaine había preparado algo muy romántico para Kurt en su habitación, por eso le dio la llave extra a Wes, necesitaba que prendiera las velas antes de que ellos llegaran, y ya todo estaría listo. Kurt regreso y ambos tomaron sus chaquetas para irse.

Luego de registrar sus nombres en el libro de salidas, Kurt y Blaine caminaban de la mano por el pasillo de los cuartos.

-¿Quieres entrar?- Le dijo Blaine, deteniéndose en la puerta de su cuarto.

-Claro- le dijo Kurt, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse.

Cuando abrió la puerta Blaine sonrió, Wes había hecho un buen trabajo… Kurt, por su lado, apenas podía creerlo. La habitación de Blaine estaba perfectamente ordenada (Algo que jamás había visto) Y por todos lados había velas blancas y grandes encendidas, además de floreros colocados en ambas mesitas de noche, sobre el escritorio y sobre una de las sillas… cada uno de ellos con rosas rojas.

-¿Te gusta?- le dijo Blaine, ya que su novio no parecía reaccionar.

-Es perfecto.

-Me alegra que te guste… lo hice para nosotros- le dijo, tomándolo de las manos.

Kurt le sonrió sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba más y mas.

-Se que la primera vez fue un impulso… un impulso hermoso. Pero también se que no lo disfrutaste como te merecías. Quiero que hagamos las cosas bien esta vez… si tu quieres.

-Claro que quiero.- le dijo, besándolo tiernamente, no quería perder tiempo, quería disfrutar cada segundo.

Blaine lo abrazo delicadamente de su cintura y lo pego todo lo que pudo a su cuerpo, se sentía tan genial tenerlo así de cerca, sentir como sus manos acariciaban su cuello y sus dedos se entrelazaban entre sus rulos.

En medio de caricias Blaine le quito la chaqueta roja a Kurt, dejándola caer al piso y, sin perder tiempo, comenzó a aflojar su corbata. Kurt lo ayudo y se la quito el mismo, sacando luego el saco azul de Blaine… este volvió a atacar los labios de su novio con mayor intensidad, se veía mucho más maravilloso a la luz de las velas.

Blaine intentaba no desesperarse mientras desabrochaba uno por uno los botones de la camisa, cuando por fin la abrió pudo deshacerse de ella y comenzar a besar esa piel de porcelana. Le encantaba sentir el estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Kurt mientras recorría cada parte de su piel, algunos pequeños gemidos comenzaban a escapar y Blaine se sentía más que satisfecho con eso.

Kurt apenas podía mantenerse en pie por las sensaciones, así que se aferro al cabello de Blaine mientras este jugaba con su ombligo. Sentía como sus manos desabrochaban su cinturón y su pantalón, pronto una corriente algo fresca recorrió sus piernas, estaba solamente con sus bóxers negros.

Blaine volvió a recorrer todo el cuerpo de Kurt con besos y carecías, solo cuando llego a su cuello se atrevió a lamer y luego morder su mandíbula… pudo sentir como Kurt apretó su espalda, asi que volvió a repetir ambos movimientos: lamer y morder.

-Eres tan perfecto Kurt- le susurro en su oído- Apenas creo que seas real.

-Tú me haces real- le respondió, sonriendo.

Blaine no lo soporto mas y se quito el mismo su camisa por arriba de la cabeza y sin soltar ningún botón, tomo a Kurt de su cintura y lo pego a su piel desnuda, haciendo que ambos gimieran por el contacto. Sin dejar de besarse ambos cayeron en la cama, pero rápidamente Kurt lo giro y se posiciono arriba, tomando el control.

Blaine se sorprendió por un momento, pero cuando Kurt comenzó a besar fogosamente su cuello y continuaba cuesta abajo, simplemente no pudo articular palabra. La piel de Blaine sabia exquisita y Kurt se reprocho el no haber tomado antes el control, no tardo en quitarle los pantalones y luego el bóxer… le dio una última mirada a su novio y pudo verlo expectante, sorprendido y agitado, sin pensarlo un segundo más lo introdujo todo en su boca.

Blaine no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo, tuvo que aferrarse a las sabanas y apretar sus labios para no gritar, sentía que todo adentro de su cuerpo iba a explotar.

-Oh Dios… aah.

Kurt sonrió con picardía, le complacía saber que el era quien causaba esas reacciones en Blaine. Se había sentido extraño al principio, pero ahora creía que podía estar haciendo eso durante horas y, sobre todo, escuchar los gemidos de placer de Blaine… pero todavía no estaba listo para seguir más adelante, prefería practicar mas con el correr del tiempo para no quedar como un estúpido ahogándose o manchándolo todo, así que paro, recibiendo un quejido por parte de Blaine.

-¿Estuviese investigando?- le pregunto Blaine con voz agitada.

-Tal vez.

Kurt coloco una pierna de cada lado y comenzó a moverse lentamente, frotando ambas erecciones. La habitación se lleno de suaves y sensuales jadeos mezclados con el ruido de sus besos. Kurt casi no podía creer estar en esa situación, hasta había llegado a pensar que moriría virgen… pero allí estaba, y se sentía tan bien, tan cuidado y protegido, obviamente tenía que ver cien por cierto con Blaine, jamás se hubiese sentido así con otro.

Blaine se sentía el chico más afortunado del mundo, no todos los días se encontraba a alguien como Kurt… realmente le parecía irreal, como un elfo o una ninfa del bosque. Cuando eran amigos le había causado mucha gracia su miedo al sexo, esa negación que tenía hasta para hablar de ello… la represión nunca era buena, Kurt había contenido mucho fuego y deseo dentro suyo, y ahora estaba saliendo… y le encantaba ser él quien estuviera debajo de esa hoguera.

-¿Por qué no me enseñas de una vez todo eso que estuviste investigando?- le susurro Kurt sobre sus labios.

-Me encantaría, pero no quiero que dejes de moverte sobre mí.

Por suerte Blaine tenía la cama grande, así que no fue muy difícil girarse sin desarmar la posición, Blaine no perdió tiempo y siguió moviéndose encima de Kurt.

-Oh Kurt… esto es genial- gimió Blaine.

-Lo se- le respondió con algo de dificultad, apenas podía respirar por la excitación y el peso de su novio encima.

Los chicos siguieron refregando sus cuerpos, tocándose y besándose, los cuerpos comenzaron a sudar y los gemidos a elevarse.

-Ohh, si sigues voy a terminar- le dijo Kurt.

-Mierda… que geniales se oyen esas palabras en ti.

-¡Estoy tan caliente!- grito.

-Para, por favor…- le suplico Blaine, estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobre humanos para no correrse ahí mismo.

No supo como exactamente, pero Blaine dio un salto y se separo de Kurt.

-Sera mejor que nos calmemos- le dijo, abriendo el cajón de su mesita de noche.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Lo que nos falto la ultima vez, lubricante y condones.

Kurt observo como Blaine se colocaba uno, no podía creer encontrar eso tan sexy.

-Vuelve aquí, anda- le dijo Kurt, que comenzaba a sentir frio sin Blaine.

-Ok pero… hay que calmarnos.

-Ok- dijo Kurt, respirando hondo, la situación se les estaba yendo de las manos y el realmente quería disfrutar todo lentamente.

-Compre un lubricante que se calienta con el correr de los minutos- explico Blaine- Nos dará mas placer.

-Genial.

-Y antes tengo que prepararte.

-¿Para que?

-Ya sabes… para que no te duela como la última vez.

-Ah ¿Y como harás eso?

-Pues… con los dedos.

-¿Dedos?

-Solo confía en mi ¿Si?

-Si- le dijo Kurt, besándolo nuevamente.

Blaine y Kurt comenzaron a besarse nuevamente, pero de una forma más tranquila, el primero fue recorriendo hacia abajo el cuerpo de su compañero, hasta llegar a ese lugar que tanto deseaba, y se lo introdujo en la boca. Kurt apretó las sabanas y se tenso cuando sintió que algo se introducía dentro de el.

-Relájate, no te hare daño- le dijo Blaine, suspendiendo solo por esos segundos su labor.

Kurt no dijo nada y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás cuando volvió a sentir la boca de Blaine. Poco a poco el dedo de Blaine dentro suyo se comenzó a sentir muy… pero muy bien. Kurt volvió a sentir otra incomodidad, pero no la había percibido como la vez anterior. Blaine había metido un segundo dedo.

-Blaine para… por favor.- le rogo Kurt.

-¿Estoy haciendo algo mal?- le pregunto, abandonando lo que estaba haciendo y subiendo nuevamente.

-No… lo estabas haciendo demasiado bien.

Blaine le sonrió y volvió a besarlo y refregarse sobre su cuerpo, esta vez con mas pasión que antes, Kurt le hacía sentir como una explosión dentro de todo su ser.

-Te amo… mierda, te amo tanto- le dijo, justo antes de morder su labio inferior.

-Auch, eso dolió- se quejo Kurt.

-Lo siento, pero siento que besarte simplemente no me basta.

-Oh Dios… ¿Quieres comerme?

-¿Me dejas? Apuesto a que eres delicioso.

-Lo soy…

Blaine volvió a arremeter contra los labios del chico debajo suyo, y realmente deseaba que otra mano le saliera para poder tocarlo aun más.

-¿Quieres darte vuelta?- le pregunto Blaine.

-No, prefiero no hacerlo, quiero verte todo el tiempo.

-Genial.

Blaine se arrodillo y se estiro hasta alcanzar el bote de lubricante, se coloco una abundante cantidad sobre el condón y luego volvió a su posición.

-¿Listo?- pregunto.

Kurt solo asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo que sus nervios volvían.

-Dime cuando quieres que pare.

-Si.

Y entonces sí lo sintió; un pinchazo de dolor lo hizo soltar un pequeño quejido, pero Blaine no se detuvo, empujó un poco más aún y el dolor se incrementó. Sentía como si lo estuvieran partiendo en dos y eso definitivamente no estaba funcionando, el dolor se incrementaba a cada instante.

-Respira… trata de… -Blaine jadeó empujando un poco más y Kurt estuvo tentado a pedirle que se callara, que dejara de tratar de consolarlo, sin embargo se obligó a hacerle caso y respiró profundamente, aunque eso no lo ayudó a que el dolor pasara.

-Espera… -pidió con un quejido.

Blaine se detuvo y se inclinó hacia delante, lo suficiente para alcanzar sus labios y entonces lo besó. Kurt sintió la presión en sus labios y trató de devolver el beso también, pero su mente aún seguía demasiado ocupada en aquello que lo quemaba y lastimaba, una suave mordida en su labio inferior lo hizo jadear y al parecer Blaine decidió aprovechar el momento por que se empujó completamente en él. El dolor creció aún más.

-¡Mierda! -sintió como si le hubieran sacado el aire por completo, y demonios que dolía.

-Se que te duele…- le dijo Blaine, oculto en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello- Se pondrá mejor luego… oh mierda Kurt, estas tan caliente.

Kurt quería decirle que el estaba muy grande y doloroso, pero pensó que eso no era lo que Blaine quería escuchar, así que se limito a guardar silencio y respirar hondo, tratando de calmar el dolor. Blaine tomo su miembro entre la manos, estaba bastante blando así que se dedico a masturbarlo y darle pequeños besos en el rostro de Kurt… este sintió que su excitación volvía de a poco.

-Muévete- le dijo.

Blaine lo hizo una vez, y otra, y a la tercera Kurt sintió una poderosa y placentera sensación, la misma que había recorrido su cuerpo con los dedos de Blaine, pero esta vez multiplicada por diez.

-Haz eso… hazlo de nuevo- le pidió.

Blaine no estaba seguro de lo que había hecho, pero le hizo caso y volvió a golpear en el mismo lugar, esta vez, yendo aun más profundo.

-¡Oh Dios!- grito Kurt.

Blaine no quería desesperarse, se repetía una y otra vez que se trataba de darle placer a Kurt, el placer que de forma egoísta le había negado la primera vez. Así que controlo la velocidad de sus embestidas, llegando lo mas profundo que podía en cada una de ellas.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Blaine, sosteniéndose sobre sus codos pasa poder verlo.

-Si… se siente tan caliente- gimió, sus piel blanca estaba muy sonrojada y sus ojos azules brillaban de lujuria.

-Es el lubricante.

-Me esta quemando jodidamente bien.

-Lo se, yo lo siento también.

Blaine lo beso con pasión mientras sentía que Kurt le correspondía de la misma manera y sus manos viajaban por toda la parte trasera de su cuerpo, sus piernas apretaban como pinzas alrededor de sus caderas y se sentía demasiado genial.

Sus cuerpos estaban bastante sudados y los gemidos lo invadían todo, ya no había dolor ni incomodidad, ya no había vergüenza ni cuidados… la pasión lo había ganado todo, las hormonas disparadas, la necesidad de sentir más y más.

-Ya no aguanto mas- gimió Blaine, realmente estaba haciendo muchos esfuerzos para que durara mas.

-Oh mierda Blaine… Blaine- gemía Kurt, aparentemente el también estaba muy cerca.

Intentaron aguantar todo lo posible, pero ya no pudieron mas, ambos llegaron juntos entre gemidos, besos y alguna que otra mordida para no gritar. Blaine, sudoroso y agotado se desplomo sobre Kurt que también respiraba con dificultad.

-Oh Dios, Kurt… ahora entiendo porque esto es tan importante.

-Lo se.

Ninguno pudo decir más, simplemente se fueron relajando y esto los llevo al sueño. Ambos se quedaron dormidos así como estaban, abrazados, satisfechos y muy enamorados.

****Mmmm… no hay mucho que le pueda agregar a esto, los chicos tuvieron su gran noche, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado. Besotes****


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

Kurt despertó cuando sintió un peso sobre el y como su rostro era llenado de pequeños besos.

-Mmmm… - murmuro, desperezándose.

-Buenos días- saludo Blaine, sin apartarse de él ni dejar sus mimos matutinos.

-Buenos…

Todas las velas ya se habían apagado, pero aun se podía sentir el olor de la rosas. Mientas tanto, Blaine seguía mordiendo el cuello de Kurt juguetonamente.

-Sabes tan bien, eres adictivo- le dijo.

-Jaja… Blaine.

-¿Si?

-Esto me encanta, pero en verdad me siento muy sucio y pegajoso.

Blaine lo miro extrañado y después comprendió, se habían quedado dormidos casi al instante luego de hacer el amor.

-Mierda… tienes razón- le dijo.

-Podemos continuar con los mimos en la ducha.

Blaine realmente lo amaba y cada día se arrepentís de haber perdido el tiempo con el. Le regalo una sonrisa picara y lo tomo de la mano, ambos caminaron desnudos hasta entrar al baño. Blaine dejo correr el agua bastante tiempo, se había entretenido besando a Kurt. Ambos, sin despegarse ni un centímetro corrieron la cortina y se metieron debajo del chorro de agua.

-Esta caliente- dijo Kurt.

-Yo también.

-Jaja ¿No tuviste suficiente anoche?

-Nunca voy a tener suficiente contigo.

Tomando la iniciativa, Blaine alcanzo el jabón y comenzó a pasarlo por la espalda de Kurt sin despegarse ni un centímetro de su cuerpo. Kurt comenzó a soltar suspiros casi imperceptibles para Blaine, mientras que este seguía masajeando la espalda, para luego trasladarse a los brazos y terminar en el pecho.

Lentamente el jabón guiado por la mano de Blaine paso por el abdomen de Kurt y bajo hasta encontrarse con el mismo ya endurecido.

-Ahh- gimió Kurt cuando sintió el contacto.

Blaine dejo caer el jabón al suelo y continúo los movimientos con la mano. Kurt se sostuvo de los hombros de su novio, Blaine sentía esas manos como garras y se mordió el labio inferior cuando vio a Kurt con su cabeza hacia atrás, su rostro se veía aun más bello mezclado con el vapor que los estaba ahogando.

-Estoy cerca- dijo Kurt.

-Termina para mi entonces.

Kurt ataco los labios de Blaine con un poco de violencia, sus lenguas jugaban afuera de sus bocas en una danza frenética. Kurt, finalmente termino gimiendo dentro de la boca de Blaine y mordiendo sus labios.

-¡Mierda!- grito Kurt luego de suspirar, eso había sido genial.

-Me encanta cuando pierdes todo esos modales refinados.

Pero Kurt aun estaba muy extasiado como para hablar, solo rio, apoyado en el hombro de Blaine.

El domingo se la habían pasado en la habitación de Blaine charlando y haciéndose mimos, hasta Kurt se quedo a dormir allí, ambos sentían que si dejaban de tocarse por un minuto morirían. Pero el Lunes llego y Kurt debía ir a su habitación a alistarse, ponerse su uniforme e ir a clases.

Ambos bajaron a desayunar y fueron recibidos por su grupo de amigos que notaron un cambio en ellos al instante.

-Oh Dios- dijo Wes- ¿Se puede estar más despampanante?

-Los dos brillan tanto que tendré que ir a buscar mis gafas- acoto Nick.

-Oh, callense.

En ese momento llego Logan con su impecable sonrisa de siempre y cuando se sentó frente a ellos y los miro dijo:

-Dos vírgenes menos.

Todos rieron, incluso Kurt y Blaine que no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

Al terminar las clases de ese día, Blaine y Kurt se dirigieron a Lima been para poder relajarse con un café y hablar. Pero la conversación ya había iniciado en el auto.

-Tengo que llamar a David.

-¿Desde cuando es David?- le dijo Blaine, sin dejar de mirar el camino.

-Desde que me pidió ayuda y me confesó que pensó en suicidarse.

-No creo que sea para tanto.

-¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

-Solo lo hago porque tu me lo pides.

-Solo quiero que nos acompañes a la reunión para que el no se sienta tan solo.

-Ok ok… ya te dije que iba a ir.

-Gracias.

-Gracias hacen los monos… te va a salir caro.

-Cuando quieras y donde quieras.

Ambos se miraron lujuriosos con anticipación, no había necesidad de decir cuando y donde, ni bien terminaran sus cafés se irían al baño y gozarían de lo lindo.

Blaine estaciono el auto y ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al lugar, pero antes de llegar a la puerta Kurt soltó un pequeño gemido de sorpresa y lo tiro de su brazo hacia la pared.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Blaine.

-Mira quienes están adentro.

Blaine se asomo por la ventana y pudo ver a Jeff y David conversando en una de las mesas y sonriendo.

-Oh Dios ¿Se gustaran enserio?- pregunto Blaine.

-No lo se, ojala. Jeff podría ser de gran ayuda para el.

-Genial, que vaya a las reuniones con el.

-No seas malo, Blaine, ya me comprometí a ayudarlo y lo voy a hacer.

-En fin… muero por un café, anda.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-No podemos entrar, interrumpiríamos el momento.

-Kurt, yo no voy a interrumpir nuestros momentos por ellos.

Pero mientras los chicos seguían discutiendo sobre entrar y no entrar, Jeff y David pagaron su cuenta y salieron, encontrándose con ellos.

-Hola- saludo Jeff, con esa sonrisa tan luminosa que tenía ni bien lo conoció. David, en cambio se lo veía algo incomodo.

-Hola ¿Qué hacían?- les pregunto Kurt.

-Solo tomábamos un café, ya nos íbamos- dijo Jeff.

-Estaba por llamarte Dave, recuerda que mañana nos encontramos para ir a la reunión, es a las cinco.

-Ok…- contesto Dave mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Nos vemos en la escuela- dijo Jeff, jalando de la manga a David para que lo siguiera.

-Adios.

Los chicos se alejaron y finalmente Blaine y Kurt entraron al lugar.

-Gracias a Dios, me moría por entrar.

-Se ven bien juntos, David esta más flaco y sus ojos brillan mas.

-Supongo.

Ambos llevaron sus cafés y las galletas a la mesa y siguieron con la conversación.

-¿Crees que estarán juntos?- pregunto Kurt.

-No lo se Kurt, no creo que Karofsky se mueva tan rápido.

-Pero como es Jeff estoy seguro que lo va a apurar.

Blaine vio la expresión de Kurt, había sonreído pícaramente y giro sus ojos… eso lo hizo hervir de celos.

-¿Perdón? ¿Estas recordando tus momentos íntimos con Jeff enfrente mío?

-¿Qué? No seas ridículo.

-Te conozco Kurt, por un momento lo recordaste.

-Esta bien, si lo hice, pero no lo recordé como tu piensas, estaba pensando en David… a veces Jeff puede ser impaciente.

-Eso no es tu problema, y me canse de hablar de ellos, suficiente con aceptar ir a la reunión.

Kurt volvió a reír con picardía, pero esta vez experimentando la simpatía que le causaba ver a Blaine celoso.

Kurt no se pudo contener, y luego de despedirse de Blaine se paso a la habitación de Jeff y este le abrió de inmediato.

-Hola Kurt ¿Esta todo bien?

-Si.., es que, espero que no te moleste, ni pienses que soy un curioso.

-¿Quieres saber que hay entre Dave y yo?

-Bueno… si se puede.

-No te preocupes Kurt, solo nos estamos conociendo, Dave no está preparado para mucho mas, espero que la reuniones sean un avance para el.

-¿Iras mañana con nosotros?

-Claro que iré.

-Que bueno, cuantos más seamos mejor.

-Eso le dije hoy.

-Y ustedes… ¿Se encuentran seguido?

-Esta fue la tercera vez… pero no son citas, Kurt.

-¿Te gustaría una cita con el?

-Ire al grano contigo, Kurt… me parece genial que te preocupes por el, pero puedes estar tranquilo, no lo apresurare a nada. Y si… me gustaría que pase algo.

-Me alegra verte bien, Jeff.

-Todo sana y se sigue adelante.

-Si… honestamente no creí que David fuera tu tipo.

-Jaja, no tengo un estilo definido, lo que más me atrajo de ti por ejemplo fue tu belleza, tu talento y esa ingenuidad casi infantil.

Kurt se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, ingenuidad infantil, no diría eso si supiera las cosas que había hecho con Blaine ese fin de semana.

-David me atrajo cuando lo vi tan vulnerable, sentí ganas de abrazarlo sin siquiera conocerlo, luego hablamos y nos encontramos a tomas café y tenemos mucho en común aunque no lo creas.

-No se mucho de David en realidad, solo que juega al fútbol.

-Eso es lo que más me gusta… ya sabes, tiene ese cuerpo tan grande que puede agarrarte y apresarte contra la pared y…

Ok… Kurt ya no estaba escuchándolo, eso fue suficiente para que su imaginación volara muy lejos y muy rápido.

-Me alegro por ti, Jeff… nos vemos mañana.

-Nos vemos.

Kurt salió de allí y al instante se metió al cuarto de su novio, cerró la puerta con llave y visualizo el bulto de Blaine en la cama. A tientas se subió y lo despertó a besos.

-Tuve un sueño húmedo- le dijo.

-¿Lo quieres recrear?

-Por eso estoy aquí.

Kurt se metió dentro de la cama de Blaine y desataron la pasión como ya se les había hecho costumbre.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

Kurt, Blaine, David y Jeff salieron de la reunión de LGBT a las afueras de Westerville, Kurt había elegido una cede bien lejos (tampoco había muchas como para elegir), así David se sentía cómodo sabiendo que allí no habría nadie conocido.

Había estado observando todo el tiempo a David y Jeff, sin duda había una atracción entre ellos, hasta invadía sus espacios personales, en varias oportunidades vio como Jeff se acercaba a susurrarlo cosas al oído, o como David ponía su brazo detrás de la silla de su compañero, como si lo estuviera abrazando… Blaine, en cambio, seguía jugando con su teléfono celular.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a cenar todos?- dijo Kurt.

Blaine lo miro con ganas de matarlo, Jeff sonrió, y David se puso las manos en los bolsillos, desviando la mirada y sintiéndose algo incomodo.

-Que buena idea, Kurt- le dijo Jeff- Es viernes y la noche recién empieza.

Parecía que no había lugar para discusión ni acotación por parte de Blaine y David. Se sentaron en una mesa del fondo, Kurt junto a Blaine y frente a Jeff y David, no quería perderse absolutamente nada de sus gestos o sus lenguajes corporales.

-Así que… Dave- comenzó Kurt- ¿Qué te pareció la reunión?

-Bueno… no se si unos panfletos podrán ayudarme del todo.

-Créeme, los panfletos ayudan- dijo, con una sonrisa picara.

-Igualmente solo fue una.

-Exacto, ya te sentirás más apto para ir.

-La próxima es el jueves- dijo Jeff- Pero ustedes no tienen porque molestarse, yo lo acompañare.

-No es ninguna molestia, Jeff.

Pero este lo patio por debajo de la mesa, era obvio que Jeff quería estar a solas con David más seguido.

-Pero supongo que te sentirás más cómodo sin tanta gente- dijo, corrigiendo su error.

Llegaron los platos de los cuatro y se dispusieron a comer, Jeff y Kurt hablaban animadamente de vez en cuando, pero Blaine y David no pronunciaban palabra.

Kurt miro a la tres y sonrió diciendo.

-Ja, que curioso, me he besado con los tres.

Jeff, David y Blaine quitaron las caras de sus platos y miraron directamente a Kurt.

-¿Dije eso en vos alta?- pregunto Kurt, sonrojándose.

-Así es- dijo Jeff- ¿Cómo es eso de que te besaste con David?

Kurt frunció el seño, ¿Acaso Jeff no sabía lo de su beso robado?

-Fue hace un tiempo- dijo David- No creo que sea un buen recuerdo para Kurt ni para mí.

-Pero cuando yo te lo pregunte tú me lo negaste, Dave.

Kurt estaba comenzando a sentirse verdaderamente incomodo, en cambio Blaine parecía disfrutarlo.

-Jeff, por favor, no se a que viene esta escena que me haces, tu y yo no somos nada.

Y ahí fue que paso… el rubio Warbler contrajo su rostro en una expresión de dolor, se levanto de su lugar furioso y se marcho de allí.

-Hay cosas que no se aprenden en las reuniones, Karofsky- le dijo Blaine, recibiendo al instante un golpe en el brazo por parte de Kurt.

Inmediatamente pagaron la cuenta sin haber comido casi nada, estaban muy lejos de Dalton y solo habían viajado en el auto de Kurt, eso quería decir que Jeff estaba caminando por esas carreteras oscuras y peligrosas, solo.

Salieron a toda velocidad en busca del rubio, hasta que fue muy fácil localizarlo caminando apresurado por la banquina de la ruta.

-Jeff- grito David, bajándose del auto inmediatamente.

Kurt estaciono y puso las balizas, aunque por suerte no circulaban muchos autos en ese momento.

-¡Dejame en paz!- le dijo Jeff, caminando aun más rápido.

-Vamos Jeff, lo siento, tu saber que no lo dije en serio- dijo David, deteniendo finalmente a Jeff.

-Si lo dijiste fue porque lo pensaste.

-No… no lo pensé, por eso lo dije, fue una estupidez, aun me siento muy avergonzado por lo que paso con Kurt.

-Yo una vez te pregunte si había pasado algo con él y tú me lo negaste.

-Porque no paso nada, yo actué como un idiota y lo beso por impulso, créeme, no fue un buen recuerdo.

-¡Kurt! ¡Ven aquí!- grito Jeff en medio de la ruta.

Kurt salió de su auto inmediatamente, quería colaborar un poco en arreglar ese lio… y quería saber exactamente que estaba pasando entre esos dos.

-Vamos Blaine.

-Te llamo a ti, yo te espero acá adentro.

-Haz lo que te plazca Blaine Werbler.

Blaine abrió la boca asombrado, siempre que Kurt lo llamaba así era porque estaba enojado, y no iba a permitir que ellos dos paliaran por culpa de aquellos dos.

-¿Por qué nunca me contaste de tu beso con David?- le pregunto Jeff cuando Kurt llego hasta ellos.

-Te conté sobre él, te conté como me abusaba en la escuela… no es algo lindo de recordad y menos ahora que dejamos todo eso atrás.

-Esto es absurdo- dijo David.

-¡Kurt!- grito Blaine, llegando de atrás- No voy a permitir que peliemos por estos dos.

-Oh por dios- dijo Kurt, tomándose la cara, sintiéndose estresado de repente.

-No te pases de listo conmigo Blaine no se que…- le dijo David, enfrentándolo.

-¡Basta!- grito Kurt, y se sintió muy fuerte en el silencio de la noche.

Los tres chicos se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron a su alrededor, como dándose cuanta ahí mismo que estaban en un lugar descampado, oscuro y peligroso.

-Jeff… David si me beso, fue un impulso, yo le estaba gritando y fue su forma de callarme… no significo nada, solo una pequeña muestra de lo mucho que sufre y tu deberías ayudarlo en lugar de celarlo tan infantilmente.

Jeff fue abriendo sus ojos azules a medida que Kurt le gritaba, pero no tuvo naca que retrucar así que bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

-David… la próxima vez trata de tener un poco mas de tacto, este chico siente cosas por ti y no puedes andar gritando frente a el que no hay nada entre ustedes porque, obviamente, tú sientes lo mismo.

David bajo la cabeza tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, agradecía que estuviera tan oscuro por allí.

-Y Blaine… ¿No te he demostrado ya lo suficiente que te amo a ti? Jeff forma parte de mi pasado y no tienes que estar compitiendo con el constantemente.

Blaine no contesto, solo desvió sus ojos a la luna.

-¿Podemos irnos ya que hace frio?- Dijo Kurt, cerrando así su monologo.

-Lo siento mucho Jeff- dijo David, tomándolo de sus manos- Es que tengo tanto miedo.

-Lo se, pero no me apartes de tu lado Dave, no quiero renunciar a lo que siento solo porque tú tienes miedo, debemos ser fuerte juntos.

-Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti, Jeff.

-Yo ya estoy enamorado de ti, David.

Ambos chicos se abrazaron y se besaron apasionadamente bajo la mirada brillosa de Kurt, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, lo que estaba pasando, en su corazón quería la felicidad para esos dos chicos… esos chicos tan buenos, se merecían ser felices y sentirse amados.

-¿Por qué esto no me está excitando?- dijo Blaine, muy desubicadamente.

-No tienes remedio, Blaine Warbler, súbete al auto- le dijo Kurt, comenzando a caminar.

-Ey ¿Por qué aun me llamas Warbler? ¿Aun estás enojado conmigo bebe? ¿kurt? ¡Kurt!

-¡Callate Warbler!- le grito Jeff detrás, que venía abrazado de David.

Los chicos se subieron al auto y reanudaron la marcha. Durante todo el camino Jeff y David iban besándose en el asiento trasero mientras que Blaine se acariciaba la nuca a Kurt mientras este manejaba… había sido una noche interesante sin duda. A veces la luz de la luna y el silencio de la noche servían para pensar con claridad y actuar con el corazón.

****Antes que nada, 1000 perdones por tardar tanto, es que tuve unos trabajos complicados que entregar en la facultad además de un examen que debía apovar si o si, pero como todo salió bien, puedo volver a escribir. Debe decir que el próximo capi será el ultimo, pero que tengo muchas historias nuevas planeadas. Espero q les haya gustado este capi. Besos****


End file.
